Somewhere I belong
by Niori
Summary: Pre-LOTR! Last c.14!An assassin is dangerous, a Elven assassin is deadly. emotions are dangerous, especially if they are for the person you are assigned to kill. Find out how Legolas went from deadly assassin to hero, with the help of 1 person. FINSIHED!
1. Chapter 1

~ An- Hey, I got a new story! Go me! I hope all that read this (If any do) enjoy it! This is based off a Linkin park song " Somewhere I belong" It's like one of the best songs ever! So yeah! Oh yeah, I kind of worped Elves a bit, they're . well, not all peaceful and all, thought I should tell you! Enjoy!

Disclamier- I don't own LOTR

Somewhere I belong

Squinting through the shadows, the young Elf took aim at his target. Steadying his breath, he quietly drew back the string of his bow, his weapon of choice.

His target, a high-ranking lord of Rohan, moved ever so slightly to the left, causing the Elf to aim a little over.

The Elves of Mirkwood wanted this Lord dead because he was one of the high- ranking humans who were heading up the front to terminate all Elves, those form Mirkwood over all, from Middle-Earth. To kill him, the Elves of Mirkwood had sent their best assassin, their prince Legolas.

With a slow breath, Legolas, who was hiding in the shadows on the nearby hill side that over looked the human camp, which was located not far from the boundaries Of Mirkwood forest, let his arrow, which had the tip dipped in a strong Elvish poison, fly.

The arrow slide swiftly through the air, then within seconds, struck the human through the heart. Cries arose throughout the human camp, the man who had been shot, fell to the ground and died quickly, the poisoned arrow had pierced his heart straight through.

As soon as he was sure the human was dead, Legolas gripped his bow tightly and moved slowly deeper into the shadows of the hillside. By now, the humans had figured out that an Elf, by the weapon and how precise the attack was, had killed the man, and were searching for him.

Moving quickly and quietly, Legoals moved around to the other side of the hill, where his horse, Sowen was waiting. The humans wouldn't be able to catch him, even if, by some strange twist of fate, they were able to pick up Legolas's trail (Which was impossible since he was an Elf, and they really can't be tracked) they still would have to catch up Sowen, who was the swiftest horse in all of Mirkwood.

Climbing on to the horse's back, Legolas whispered something in Elvish to the animal and it took off in a gallop, back towards Mirkwood.

Behind him, Legolas, because of his heightened senses, could still hear the panic at the human camp, as they searched desperately and hopelessly for the Elven assassin who had slain one of them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally, after riding for almost a half an hour, Legolas arrived at the Elven hall deep within the forest of Mirkwood.

As soon as the young prince had climbed off Sowen, his father, king Thranduil and his older brother, crowned prince Delund came down the grand stairs leading into the great Elevn hall.

Legolas patted the side of Sowen's neck and let his blue eyes flicker up to watch his father and brother approach. A few Eleves, who just happened to be passing by, past by quickly and without looking up at the royal family. It was supposed to be a secret, but every Elf knew that their prince was an assassin. Ever since a young age, just after his mother had died, the king had been training Legolas, who had proven better than the older, more experienced Elves, at fighting and over all archery to be the perfect killer, an assassin.

" Is he dead?" Thranduil asked, not bothering to start with small talk.

Legolas locked eyes with his father, but didn't speak.

A small smirk crossed over the kings face, and he looked pleased. Legolas, like every other time he had killed, didn't speak. He was lost in his own thoughts, wondering why he did what his father asked, asking why he spilled blood needlessly

Legolas waited there for a few more minutes, not speaking and looking at his father and brother with emotionless eyes. Delund clapped Legolas on the shoulder, a smirk plastered on the older Elf's face.

" Well done brother, that is one less human we will have to worry about. Maybe now they will finally realize that trying to rid Middle-Earth of the Elves would be pointless."

Legolas gave his older brother a quick glance then let his gaze return to his father.

" Take your horse to the stable," Thranduil spoke and started to head back up the stairs into the great hall, Delund following him " Then come join us for a celebration meal. You have again showed how much of a fighter you are my son."

Legolas led Sowen towards the stable. As he went, he was aware of the many stares he received. Even though the words were not spoken aloud, they feared him. He was an assassin, and could kill anyone of the Elves of Mirkwood easily. They could not speak these fears aloud, he was still a prince, but the way their eyes looked whenever he passed, Legolas could tell they feared him and what he could do.

He hated it, he didn't want to be feared, and he didn't enjoy spilling blood. Legolas, no matter how much his father and brother had tried to rid him of them, still had emotions. Emotions were dangerous for an assassin to have. Assassins' were not supposed to show compassion, or pity, they could not kill if they did. It actually saddened him when ever someone diverted their eyes away from him, showing fear.

Mirkwood was his home, but it wasn't where he belonged. Here, they thought of him only as a killer. Legolas knew this wasn't where he belonged, and his one wish was to find the place he did belong.

Finally, Legolas reached the stables and put Sowen into one of the stalls. He patted her head softly and left. Outside, a small group of tiny children played. When they looked up and saw him walking towards him, they froze and Legolas felt a sick feeling enter his stomach, even children, who were known to be more open to people, feared him.

Legolas walked by quickly, and made his way back to the hall, where inside, his father and brother were waiting for him. As he entered, he saw a few stares directed his way. In truth, he got stared at more here, the place he called home, then the places outside Mirkwood, where unlike here, they did not know he was an assassin, a cold blooded killer.

Legoals didn't touch his food, he stared at his plate, and only moved his eyes whenever a question was directed at him, which wasn't very often.

" Legolas," His father's voice invaded Legolas's mind, disrupting his thoughts " I do not wish to tell you this, for you just arrived home, but there is another job you must do,"

Legolas looked up at his father, the same sick feeling he had felt earlier returned " Yes father?" he asked, speaking for the first time that night.

" You must travel to Gondor, there lives the human who is in control of the front to destroy us,"

" You wish me to kill him," Legolas said with out any emotion.

" No, this time you will be sending him a massage, one he will not forget. Instaedf of taking his life, you will take that of his daughters. She is a young girl, her name is Amowiel and it is your job to take her out quickly and without being noticed." Legolas was some what surprised. He had never killed anyone but the humans that ever threatened Mirkwood, not any of their family.

" She is as dangerous as her father," Thranduil spoke, as if reading Legolas's mind " Killing her is no different than those you have already killed."

Legolas was again silent, he had nothing to say, because he felt empty inside. If he continued killing for his father, he would soon be an empty shell, not knowing anything but killing.

Deep in his mind, Legolas vowed, that after this, this time, he would be done. He wouldn't kill anyone after this. This was going to be his last kill, and it would happen quickly.

Without waiting to be excused, Legolas left the hall and went to get Sowen. He wasn't going to wait, he was going to kill this last person, and then be through with it. He wanted to find something though.

~ AN- Well, what did you think? Any good? Well, review and tell me! Oh, like I said before, Elves are a lot different in my fic than the real world, sorry if you didn't exactly like that, but I twisted it to go with my fic! Well, please review! And you know what, you should all listen to the song " Somewhere I belong" by Linkin park, because it rocks! ~


	2. Chapter 2

~ AN- Hey my friends! Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I only got like three reviews and thought, on one likes it so I won't update, but then I got a review saying that they read it when I first put it up and that they've been waiting for me to update. If you read and like this chapter, please review because, if you don't I think that no one likes my story and then won't ever update! So, please review and all!! OH, I know that my geography skills about the layout of Middle-Earth are way off from the maps we see in The Lord of the rings trilogy, but this happens maybe two hundred or three hundred years before the trilogy began, so I figured the terrain of the land would be different, and not to mention I suck at geography! ~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dawn peeked over the far off hills. The first rays of the sun were just illuminating the dark sky, sending streaks of yellow, orange and gold through the pale morning sky.  
  
Legolas had been riding for the entire night. Sowen was showing the signs of fatigue, but the horse would not falter in her running, she would not let her rider down.  
  
After riding for the night, Legolas was close to the white city. He was not sure of how he would find the girl and go unnoticed. It was true that he could easily sneak into the city without being caught, but with the recent assassinations, the city was sure to be on high alert, it might even prove to be difficult for a trained Elf like himself to penetrate the city.  
  
He vaguely wondered if finding the girl would prove to be difficult. Before he had left the Elevn halls of his home, his father had described the girl to him to make sure he killed the right one, not just any street girl who he laid eyes upon first. His father had told that the girl had the hair of night and the eyes greener than the grass of the forests. She was considered lovely, if not beautiful (His father had scoffed and said that if any of the humans ever saw the beauty of an Elven maiden, they would not dare call any human woman beautiful). She was to be found in one of the houses that the higher-ranking lords lived in, her father's home. Hers was the one that stood beside the houses of healing.  
  
Suddenly, Sowen reared back and neighed as if in terror. Legolas whispered words of comfort (In Elvish) to the horse and silenced her. When the horse was silent, Legolas strained his ears to hear of any sounds that might have frightened the horse.  
  
From the distance, the sounds of many footsteps could be heard. When listening carefully, he heard the patterns in each step, the ones approaching were not merely walking, they were marching, and only armies marched.  
  
Calmly, Legolas looked around for any sign of cover, where he would be able to hide himself and Sowen. There was a grove of trees not far to his left. He would be able to blend in perfectly with the surrounding vegetation, for he wore the colors of his land, and they were meant to blend. Sowen on the other hand, would be spotted easily. Her shining coat of white would be picked out of the blend of greens and browns by even the coarsest of eyes.  
  
He led the horse over to where he was going to hide, and then patting the animal on her nuzzle, he spoke words to it in Elvish. Sowen would have to retreat back to Mirkwood while Legolas continued the rest of the way to Gondor on foot.  
  
The mare lifted up her head in protest, but obeyed, turned and started running swiftly back in the direction they had just ridden from. Legolas was not worried that they would catch Sowen, for she was much swifter than the ones coming, for they were on foot.  
  
Legolas positioned himself behind a large alder bush. The sound of the marching grew louder, and soon, he could see the large army of humans in the newly risen sun light. There had to be at least three hundred, and each was armed for battle.  
  
Suddenly, the propose of them marching became apparent to the Elf. They were going to attack Mirkwood! The Elves were not prepared for a head on attack, and this would surprise them, giving the advantage to the human army that marched before Legolas.  
  
Anger boiled in his veins. How dare they come out for a full-fledged attack?! Legolas thought of reaching into the quiver that rested on his back and aiming his bow at some of the humans that dared march to battle against his home, but he reminded himself that he would need al of the arrows (poisoned tipped) if the boarders of Gondor were guarded.  
  
After the army had passed and was a far distance away, Legolas dared come out of his hiding place. Without hesitation, her turned in the direction of the white city and started to run.  
  
Even after he had run for quite a distance, he did not tire nor falter. He passed the landscape that rested in between the forest of Mirkwood and Gondor swiftly, and as nightfall fell across the land, he reached the boarders of the city.  
  
The caution he had expected would be put up to protect the city was overestimated, for there seemed to be only a few guards standing near the gates and through the streets, there were none.  
  
Getting into the city was easy. He found the closest opening in the gate way and sliding through, he found himself inside the city. The streets were deserted, no one, not even a pet or child wandered them. It was obvious that the city had sent out all it's forces out in the army that Legolas had seen marching earlier. They did not expect that the Elf assassin that had been attacking and killing them would dare to enter the city, for he had only been attacking base camps that were located near the boarders of Mirkwood. They had made a very bad, and dangerous mistake in not keeping up the guard throughout the city, for now Legolas had full access to whom he had to kill.  
  
He crept through the shadows that the houses made, through the city. He paused once when there was a loud snap behind him, and then when he saw or heard nothing more, he continued his way towards the houses of healing, where he would find, next door, his target.  
  
He reached the building they called the houses of healing, and then turned to where a large, three-story house loomed over him. There was a light coming from a window on the second floor, and as he looked into it, he saw a shadow flicker, as it appeared someone moved away from the window.  
  
Reaching on to the sides of the building, Legolas pulled himself up and started to climb up to the window.  
  
He reached and then pulled himself through the window frame without making any noise. He landed on the wooden floor softly, making not even a sound. He lifted his eyes of blue to the person (Who didn't even realize his presence) in the room.  
  
Her back was to him, looking out a window on the opposite side of the room. A waterfall of black hair fell down her shoulders. She word a gown of silver and gold, it seemed to glitter in the pale candlelight. This was Amowiel.  
  
Legolas pulled his bow from behind him. Slowly, he pulled one of his poison tipped arrows out of his quiver and drew his bow. He aimed straight at the girl's back.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a trumpet sounded throughout the city, singling that there was an intruder in the city.  
  
The girl in front of him whirled around to face Legolas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Shout outs to reviewers!  
  
Alida-fruit- Hey, thanks for the review!!! Coming from such a talented writer like you, it means a lot to me!! As to what you can't figure out, you're going to just have to wait, because you were right, there is a lot going behind the scenes that you guys won't find out about for awhile! LOL! Keep reviewing please!  
  
City Of Angel- Hey thanks! I thought that there were tons of stories like this, but maybe I was wrong! LOL! Anyway, thanks for the whole coming up with original plots comment, It really makes me feel all tingly inside J/J!!!!  
  
Jane Strider- Hey Jill!!!!! Well, thanks for the review and support, but you do know that if you want to hear the song, just tell me! I have it on two CDs that I will let you borrow, as long as I get it back!!!  
  
Betsy- Hey, sorry about not updating, but I thought that no one was actually reading my story! Please review and tell me how you like this chapter!!! Because if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have even wrote this chapter! LOL!  
  
~ AN- Well, that was interesting wasn't it??? Anywaz, that's all I have to say, but for anyone who hasn't got it, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But yeah, I'll try to update (I have the end of the school has to work your butt off on tests and projects thing going on at the moment, so I make no promises!) soon, so please review and see you all later! ~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~ AN- hey people! Wow, it took me less than two months to update! *Dramatic gasp from readers* Yeah, I know I'm pretty horrible at updating, but I'm kind of busy at the moment! Only two weeks left of School!!!!! Go me!!!! Then I have all summer to update and write! OK, well thanks for the reviews for last chapter, and I'm really glad you people were so into my story, because I was seriously thinking of giving up this story, but since you dudes were liking it so, I figured why not? Well, on with the chapter! ~  
  
Disclaimer- Hey, I don't own and I never will so that's life right?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The woman's eyes of deep green widened as her vision caught sight of the Elf. Legolas silently cursed the situation he was in. He should have let his arrow fly before the girl could utter a sound and alert the soldiers to his position, but he stood frozen, debating his options.  
Even if he did kill the woman now, guards would be swarming the city and his chances of escape were slim, but if he allowed her to live, she would alert the others and his chances of escape were almost none. No matter what he chose, his chances of escaping Gondor were slim to none.  
Amowiel stood frozen in fear for moments. But instead of screaming, the woman turned and started to run towards the door leading to the second floor of the building.  
Legolas dropped his bow and went after the woman. He bounded across the room and reached the door leading out before the woman. Legolas reached out swiftly and caught the woman's wrist. He pulled her back from the door and into his body to prevent her from escaping.  
Amowiel sucked in her breath and let out a scream that echoed through the building and could be heard out into the street. The loud high-pitched sound of the human's scream rang in Legolas's sensitive ears. He had the urge to cover his ears as the woman continued to scream, but had enough control to keep his grip tightly upon the woman.  
" HELP!" Amowiel screamed, her voice sounding frantic and full of fear, " INTRUDER!"  
Legolas's ears picked up the sound of loud voices crying out from the now crowed street below. Down stairs, heavy footsteps could be heard entering the house.  
Legolas clamped a hand over the woman's mouth and abruptly ended her screaming.  
" Upstairs!" Legolas heard a male human voice cry from inside the house.  
Legolas weighed his options. He could try to escape now and hope that he would be able to escape the barriers of the city. If he did that, he may never get another chance to kill Amowiel, and that would only displease his father, but there was one other option.take the girl with him.  
Legolas grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her back across the room. He bent down swiftly and picked up his bow. He attached it back on to his quiver and continued towards the window he had come in.  
The woman tried to pull herself out of Legolas's grasp, but was unable. She gasped in surprise when Legolas swung her around so that she was hanging off his back and gripping his neck to hold on.  
" Hold on," He spoke quietly and in a dangerous sounding voice.  
Amowiel tried to protest, but was too surprised when Legolas leaped out of the window.  
Legolas fell towards the ground quickly and then landed with ease. He moved swiftly into a dark corner and pulled the girl from his back and made sure she was facing him.  
" If you scream," He spoke, his voice dangerous and with edge and his face grave, " I'll kill you at this very moment. I have been presented with a situation that you are more useful to me alive rather than dead, and if you give away my position, I'll be forced to kill you,"  
Amowiel stared at the Elf and nodded her head. She was no fool, and if the Elf were to take her, it would keep her alive for the time being and give her enough time to plan for escape.  
Legolas grabbed onto the arm of the girl and pulled her along the shadows that he had first traveled on. He moved swiftly and quietly, but as she walked, her footsteps could be heard and she seemed to stumble at the speed Legolas walked.  
They arrived at the gates of the city without being seen, and just as Legolas was pushing Amowiel through the opening of the gates, he heard a voice cry.  
" There is the Elf, and he has the girl!"  
Legolas's head whipped back around to face the city entrance. At least fifteen guards were rushing towards where he stood, tightly gripping Amowiel's arm.  
Legolas silently cursed in his native tongue and then jumped lightly through the entrance.  
He pulled the woman's arm tightly and then took off running off away from the city. She had trouble keeping up to the Elf's fast pace, and found herself tripping over her long gown as she ran over the hilly terrain.  
Following close behind them, were a quarter of the guards that had been patrolling through the city looking for him. They ran at a fast pace, but Legolas easily out run them, but as he was pulling Amowiel along with him, it slowed him down considerably.  
He had to get out of sight and hide. The Elf's eyes darted around for looking for cover, and then he saw it.  
In the far distance, a grand forest loomed up from the land. If Legolas were to get into the cover of the trees, none of the humans would be able to find him, and then he would be able to put an end to the woman whom he dragged along with him.  
Picking up speed, Legolas ran, but as he ran, Amowiel tripped over the low hem of her dress. The woman tumbled to the ground. Legolas let go of her arm and turned crisply around. She was on her knees upon the ground, her face twisted in pain.  
Not wasting time, Legolas grabbed the woman up into his arms and continued to run towards the forest.  
Amowiel let out a loud scream just as Legolas reached the tree line and dashed into the trees. He dropped the human woman on the ground and clamped a hand over her mouth while he hid within a thick bush.  
Minutes later, the loud footsteps of humans ran past where he hid, and then silence.  
Suddenly, pain went up his arm and then a realization came to him, Amowiel had sunk her teeth into his hand that covered her mouth.  
Legolas pulled his hand quickly away from her. He whirled her around by the shoulders and set his fierce eyes piercing into hers.  
" I demand you unhand me!" Amowiel hissed, but Legolas could detect a quiver of fear in her voice.  
Legolas glared at the woman and then spoke.  
" You should find yourself lucky Human, I could have killed you back within your own room. It just so happened that you could serve a better purpose alive than dead, but don't make me change my mind!"  
He pulled her roughly to her feet and pushed her out from the undergrowth.  
Amowiel turned around and led her head up high. " If you are to slay me, Elf," she spoke in a clear voice, " I at the least deserve to know my murder's name,"  
Legolas glared at her, but answered. " My name and title, Human, is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. I am an assassin sent by my father to send a massage to your race by killing you, but as I have told you before, I find myself in a position where you are better use to me alive, so for the moment, if you travel with me to be sure no guards of your city will attempt to kill me, you're safe,"  
" And if I refuse?" Amowiel asked, her voice no longer sounding timid but brave.  
" Then you die," Legolas replied bluntly.  
Her pushed the girl forward and then walked behind her to insure that she would not run. He was leading her deeper into the forest and in the direction that lead back to Mirkwood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Shout outs to reviewers!  
  
Lollipop- Hey, thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked my story, and you're right.. Linkin Park does kick @$$!  
  
Alida-Fruit- Hey thanks! I'm glad you were glad that I updated. Reviews and support do mean a lot to me (Who doesn't it?) and they give me a lot of confidence to continue. So, you were right, these Gondor soldiers didn't like Legolas going after Amowiel did they?  
  
Betsy- Thanks! *Blush* Gezz, I'm sorry that you had to go and email me to update, but I'll try hard for you to update quicker!  
  
~ AN- well, there's another chapter! I hope to be able to update quicker for you dudes, and since school is out in only two weeks, I'll probably be able to update quite frequently On ALL of my stories! Go me!!!! Welcome summer and go team go! (That's an inside joke!) Well, that's all I have to say, so see ya! ~ 


	4. Chapter 4

~ AN- Hey people! Ok, school is officially out in two and a half days! (The date at this moment is 8:33 PM on the 17th of June) and God, by the time I actually get this up, it'll be over and then I'll be happy and I'll be able to update a lot more frequently! Happy yet? Anyway, I'm going to say a very big thank you to the reviewer Alida-fruit (She's an awesome author and go read her story "Fading hope" because it is the best story I've ever read!) because every time she reviews, I get a new idea for this story! Thanks Alida! ~  
  
Disclaimer- I still don't own! Darn!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Pulling along a human woman through thick woods, Legolas found as he pulled Amowiel through the bush, was far more difficult than he had anticipated.  
The woman was obviously not made for this terrain like Legolas was. Her balance and grace did not appear as she was pulled through the thick forest and unlike an Elf, she could not move swiftly through the thick trees and underbrush. Her confining dress caught on branches, catching her momentary.  
Neither the Elf nor human had spoken a word since Legolas had told the woman that if she were to refuse or fight him, she would die. Silence was something that seemed to relax Legolas and cause Amowiel fear.  
Amowiel swallowed the giant lump that had gathered in her throat, and looked on as Legolas, holding her wrist, pulled her through the terrain she was unaccustomed to. Fear of the Elf made her want to cry, but she willed the tears not to breach her eyes. How had she, over all other high classing young woman in Gondor, get chosen for assassination?  
" What do you plan to do to me?" she asked quietly, " if you do not want to slay me, why keep me alive?"  
Legolas looked slightly back at the woman he pulled, but remained quiet. He had learned two important things in all of his years as an assassin, and they were never take prisoners (and he had already broken that rule fiercely) and never speak to the one you were hired to kill.  
Legolas's silence angered Amowiel. If she was to die, or whatever this Elf had in store for her, she had every right to know exactly how and why.  
" Answer me Elf!" She spoke, her voice clear, but she was quaking on the inside.  
Legolas stopped moving and very slowly, turned to face Amowiel.  
The look upon his face made the woman want to recoil. His fair face itself was cold and emotionless, but his eyes seemed to blaze.  
" Human," he hissed quietly, tightening the grip her hand on her wrist until she grimaced, " I have not want nor need to speak to you. You will not know your fate, because even to me, the one who has the power to kill you or let you live, knows what shall befall you. If you are lucky, you may live, but that chance is slim, and it shall only come to pass if you do not annoy me!"  
Amowiel lowered her eyes to the ground. She dared not look at the Elf, fearing that he would be able to see the terror in her eyes. The stories her father had told her about the Elven race when she was child ran through her mind. Everything her father had said seemed to be true. Elves were nothing but soulless creatures.  
" If you are not to speak with me," she asked quietly, her voice trying to sound controlled, " than cam you at least ease the grip you have upon my arm. You're hurting me!"  
Legolas glared at the girl, but loosened the grip upon her arm. He wouldn't let her go completely, because he knew the girl would run, and at this moment, he needed her alive.  
This woman was important in her city and to her people. Her father was the one human who was pushing for war against the Elves. The army that marched towards Mirkwood was most likely being lead by Amowiel's father and if Legolas could manage to arrive at Mirkwood before the army attacked, he could persuade them to return back to their own city if he gave the woman back unharmed. At least, that was what he hoped would happen.  
There was one possible flaw in his plan. What if Amowiel's father cared not for her safety? What if he were to press upon war, even if he was threatened that harm would come to his daughter. Not all parents cared about the welfare of their children, as Legolas had found out living with his father all the years after his mother had died. Even if there were cretin risks in taking this girl prisoner, if it could prevent a surprise attack and open war with the humans, it was worth it.  
" Where are we going?" Amowiel again found her courage and asked him a question, " If you can at least tell me that, I shall remain quiet,"  
Legolas felt another burst of annoyance, but going against every rule of the assassin he had been taught, the Elf spoke.  
" I am bringing you to my home. Mirkwood,"  
Amowiel's breath caught in her throat and she abruptly stopped moving (Which made Legolas stop moving too, and he wasn't very happy about it).  
" Are you mad?" Amowiel asked, her voice a mix of fear and surprise, " Do you really think that I'd have any chance of survival if you are to take me to an Elvsh city?! I am aware that you don't think too highly of me being a human, but it came from your mouth that I may yet live!"  
Legolas looked at her in a confused manner, and then spoke.  
" What are you talking about?"  
" You are mad!" She cried, looking even more fearful, " I am a human, and I doubt highly that I would be welcome within the boarders of a Elf city! They hate my race! You hate my race! I'd prefer if you were just to kill me now instead of leading me anywhere near a Elf city!"  
Legolas no longer felt confused, but angry. How dare this little human talk with so much disdain about his people! Her people, her father non-the les, were forcing war upon the Elves, and she had the nerve to say evil things about Elves!  
" You should learn not to speak of things you do not know, Human!" Legolas growled, whipping around to face her, " You know nothing of my race or of my city! You know nothing about the Elves except what vicious lies you have been told by your kin! We are not evil, and we do not wish to wipe out your race, as you do ours, and we are opposed to war, unlike you who seem to be forcing it upon us!"  
" We're forcing war upon you!?" Amowiel gave what seemed to be a sarcastic laugh, " It is not us who are sending an assassin to kill our people and kidnap us!"  
" No," Legolas replied, his eyes narrowing into angry slits, " your people just send an army marching upon an unprepared city!"  
Amowiel opened her mouth to reply, but then what Legolas had said to her registered in her mind. " What?" she asked, her voice low and shocked.  
" An army marched northward towards my city as I traveled towards yours! The army of my people is ill prepared for battle because we never imagined that your people would risk open war," Legolas replied coldly.  
Amowiel stared at the Elf in a mixture of shock and horror. That was why her father had rushed out early in the morning the previous day. How could they march like that? The woman asked herself, how could they declare open war?  
" I didn't know," she whispered, " how can they march now? They have not even given sign of their coming attack,"  
Legolas looked at the woman, and a realization came to him. This woman knew nothing of what was going on. Her mind had probably been filled with lies about his people. He had been told to kill someone with no clue to what was happening outside her city walls. He was supposed to kill a complete innocent!  
Legolas glanced up at the sky and noticed with great unhappiness that it was growing dark. He could not travel at night; Amowiel had too much trouble traveling during the day and he knew not what beasts lurked within this forest.  
" We must start a fire," He stated, " and I am going to let go of your wrist, but if you try to run, I'll end up killing you," Amowiel nodded her head, " and after the fire has been started, I wish to hear all of the lies your father has told about Elves," *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Shout outs to reviewers!  
  
Betsy- Well, I'm glad I got someone obsessed! LOL! I'm sorry you need to keep emailing me to update! I'll try harder for you! So, do you really consider yourself my number one fan? LOL J/K!!  
  
Eternallymine- Yeah, you're right, anything to do with Legolas had great potential! LOL! I know it takes me a while to update, but you know what, if you keep reviewing, I'll try harder!  
  
Elifaer Giliell- Thanks! I'm glad you decided to read "Somewhere I belong"! I'm always happy to get your reviews on "Return of the shadow"! Thanks, it really makes me all warm and tingly inside whenever I get a compliment! (But I don't let it go to my head!)  
  
Alida-fruit- You cannot imagine how important your reviews are to me! Like I said in my AN, every review you place, I get a new idea! Sorry that your reviews got deleted! I hate when that happens!  
  
Brianne + Erin- (This was a very * bad * joke played on me by two of my friends) Screw you Erin! Joey sucks and he must die! He is the biggest player ever! I do have a life, and a brain, unlike you two! Brianne, how much did Erin pay you to put your email up? LOL! Rock on guys and see you over the summer! I miss you two already!  
  
~ AN- Well, another chapter done! I have nothing to say but read and review and rock on! School is out, so I hope that I'll be able to update more! Till the next chapter!~ Peace out and rock on! ~ 


	5. Chapter 5

~ AN- Hey guyz! I'm like right happy; I just back from Halifax and spent a lot of money (Spending money makes me happy! I'm a born shopper!) and I figured..hey, I'm in a good mood so why not post a new chapter and make you peeps happy too! Anywaz, that's enough of my senseless rambling for one day! Here's a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy!! Hey Betsy, I took your advice and made something happen! ~  
  
Disclaimer- don't own and never will  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The fire had just started to blaze and Amowiel sat upon the ground with her legs tucked under her and her hands folded in the lap of her torn and dirty dress. Legolas moved about silently, gathering wood and sparing a glance at Amowiel every few seconds to make sure she was still not trying to escape.  
He finally had a small and suitable fire going and he took a seat on the opposite side of Amowiel. He gazed over the flames and looked at her fair face. He had no idea why he was having such a hard time choosing between killing or letting her live. Even though it was expected of an assassin, he did enjoy nor like killing, but he had never had such a hard time taking someone's life before. Damn these emotions!  
He could not help notice how innocent she looked as she sat on the other side of the flames. Her dark hair fell down around her face and her green eyes were ever staring into the orange flames. The way she sat showed that she had been brought up as a proper lady. It was also obvious that she was still trying to fight back fear. She chewed on her lower lip in a very nervous manner and very time she moved her eyes to glance up at the Elf, they were quickly diverted back to looking into the flames.  
" Now," Legolas broke the uncomfortable silence that had settled over them, " as I said before, I wish to know all of what your father and people have said against my own,"  
Amowiel looked up and stared deep into Legolas's eyes. She was trying to read if there was truth within his intent, but she could see no emotion within his deep pools of graceful blue. Even though she was having a hard time believing him, she was slowly coming to the realization that this Elf didn't really want to hurt her.  
" If I tell you of which has been told to me," she spoke bravely, for she still had much fear concerning this Elf, " I wish to know of how the Elves speak of the race of Men. I wish to call a truce between us,"  
Legolas, without giving the suggestion much thought, nodded his head. The truth was, it would only be fair to let the woman know of how the Elvish race talked of her race if she were t tell him the opposite.  
Amowiel sucked in a deep breath, and slowly, she spoke. " Do not take offence in the words I speak, for I am only repeating that which has been told to me. My people, my father above the rest, have always taught me that Elves were soulless creatures whom are of no cleverness nor feelings. I know now that it is untrue, after spending just a few hours with you, but my father has also told me that Elves are liars. He says you lie about being the first born, and that the Valar actually made our race first. He thinks you think you are better than us, and that is why I believe he wants to rage war with your people, because he believes you wish to destroy my race and take control of Middle-Earth,"  
Legolas looked at her in a state of half confusion and half anger. Did the race of Men really think that all the Elves wanted was to take over Middle-Earth? It was true, he thought with a mixture of displeasure and sadness, that it was possible that was what his father wanted, but that was only one Elf. Had not those Elves that lived in Lothlorien and Rivendell tried to keep peace with the humans? Had they all not fought in the last alliance together?  
" Now," Amowiel spoke, " I wish you to tell me what you promised to tell,"  
Legolas gave another curt nod and opened his mouth. " It is almost the tale that is told among my people (most likely inspired by my father, Legolas thought harshly) as what lies are told in yours. We, at least most of the people in my city (My father and brother excluded) think that war is not something we wish to fight. All most of the people in my home just wish for peace. They wonder where the alliance that used to be between Elves and Men has gone, how did it ever spoil (I wouldn't doubt that my father had some part to play in it). It seems to me Amowiel, that we have both been lied to our whole lives,"  
" It also seems," Amowiel spoke, " that the lies that we have been told are not totally incorrect. I mean no offence Legolas, but it seems the way your race thinks about mine and the opposite, are true in certain cases, like our fathers. They both, for some reason, hate eachother with a fiery passion and seem to fit the criteria that has been set by our people about each other's races,"  
Legolas gave a grim nod and then his ears caught the sound of approaching footsteps. He strained his ears to listen and heard the sounds of many four legged creatures moving towards them.  
" Don't speak," he told Amowiel in a silent whisper, " something approaches,"  
Slowly, Legolas reached towards the ground and pulled his bow and quiver towards him. He listened carefully to hear whatever was approaching and very slowly, moved to the side where Amowiel sat.  
The woman watched in grave horror as Legolas waited for whatever was out there to attack. She slowly got back to her feet and back into a tree that she had been sitting by.  
Legolas pulled an arrow out of his quiver, placed it upon the string of his bow and drew it back. He waited in silence as he heard whatever was coming approach.  
What ever was coming weren't the humans who had been chasing him earlier. He could tell by the sounds of their footsteps and heavy breathing he could hear. If it weren't for the thick woods that surrounded them on each side, he would probably already be able to see what was coming.  
Suddenly, from behind the tree that Amowiel stood against, a giant paw with sharp claws reached out from behind the woman and clawed at her.  
Amowiel screamed loudly and pulled her self away from the tree. She fell to the ground with a dull thump and lay upon the earth, frozen in dull horror.  
The creature that had attacked her jumped from behind the tree and with great power, leapt at the terrified woman.  
Without hesitation, Legolas let loose his arrow fly. It hit the creature square in the lower neck. The thing fell to the ground and lay there, dead.  
From all around them, many more of the creatures that had attacked them appeared from the dense vegetation. The animals had the body of a large bear, but their head had the appearance of what seemed to be half cat and half wolf. They were very large, all of them bigger than the Wargs that also prowled these woods. Their fur was held in large clumps of a grayish color while piles of a sickly brown appeared in patches here and there. Whatever these creatures were, Legolas had never seen them before.  
There were at least a dozen animals that were surrounding them and even though Legolas was sure he could take them all, he didn't like the thought of using up his poisoned tipped arrows. He might still need to use them later, if his truce with Amowiel didn't hold and he would be forced to kill her.  
Amowiel stared in horror as the animals surrounded them. She knew what these creatures were, but only because they were told within her city to scare the little from ever venturing into the forest alone. They were called the Nycla. A forgotten and savage race of creatures that lived only in the forest that was near Gondor. Their only goal in life was to kill anyone who wandered into their territory and eat their victim's flesh. In other words, this was not a very good situation for Legolas and herself.  
Legolas drew another arrow and let it fly into another Nycla before it could attack. The arrow caught the creature in the side, but the poison quickly flew through its veins and it fell dead.  
Without any more hesitation, Amowiel got back to her feet and dashed behind Legolas. She didn't know why, considering he was an Elf, but she knew that Legolas would protect her.  
" Now would be a good time to figure out how we're going to escape!" Amowiel spoke, still hiding behind Legolas.  
Legolas shot off two more arrows and two more beasts fell. Then, the creatures grew tired of waiting and all at one they attacked.  
They all leapt at Legolas and he was unable to draw another arrow before one tackled him and Amowiel from behind.  
Legolas fell to the ground and slide across the grass for a distance. The Nycla that had tackled them both was now leering over Amowiel, pinning her to the ground.  
More Nyclas started to surround Legolas, and as she jumped to his feet and was preparing to fight the animals that were trying to kill him, he saw the one that pinned Amowiel was preparing to tear open her throat.  
Amowiel let out a scream and then the creature went in for the kill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Shout outs!  
  
Elfaer Giliell- Hey thanks! I'm glad you want me to update and everything! Rock on!  
  
pheonix_dragon_13- Hey, I'm glad that your friend told you to read it! I'm always glad to get new reviewers! Yep, I'll continue to update just for you guys!  
  
Alida-fruit- Yeah, well.to tell you the truth, most of the time I have to wait until you review to really know what I'm going to do next chapter. I kind of feel bad about it, because I feel like I'm copying you! Please don't be mad, because you are one of my best reviewers and I totally love your support! But yeah, I'm just hopping that you'll keep reading!  
  
Betsy- Yeah, I know, it's pretty silly that I like to see the number of reviews go up, but can you tell me an author who doesn't? LOL! But yeah, I really think it's kinda funny that you have to email me to update! Don't take that in the wrong way, I like that your obsessed, but I've never had anyone actually be in that much of a hurry for me to update!  
  
~ AN- Well, what's going to happen to Amowiel now? Well, you'll all have to wait until the next chapter to see right! Anyway, glad to be talking to you and don't forget to review! Much love! Rock on! ~ 


	6. Chapter 6

~ AN- Hey guys! So, what's up in your worlds? Well, here, I'm quite board and since the weather here hasn't been nice, I can't even go outside! But you know what, I'm still happy because Pirates of the Caribbean comes out next week and I'm going to see it on the 12th for my birthday (my b-day isn't until the 18th, but I just HAVE to see POTC on the opening weekend!) But yeah! I'm going to finish up here so you all can get on with reading the chapter, but first, I'm going to ask y'all for a favor. I have taken part in writing two LOTR stories with my three friends and I think they're actually pretty good. There are two of them and they are titled " Lord of the rings 2003" and " Lord of the rings 2003: Back 2 ME" I ask you all to check them out and review! Oh, they're on Erin Wood's (one of the three people I helped write it with) account. Please check 'em out! I'm like begging here! Anywaz, back to the chapter! ~  
  
Disclaimer- I still don't own.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Legolas looked to where the creature was about to attack Amowiel in horror. If he didn't do something now, the girl was going to be killed. The only problem there was that he had to defend himself first, for the rest of the Nycla were all surrounding him.  
He drew his bow and aimed for the Nycla that had Amowiel pinned down, but just as he was about to let his arrow fly, another one of the creatures jumped at him from behind.  
His arrow flew and hit the ground beside where Amowiel was pinned and he himself went flying across the clearing, the Nycla right behind him. He tried to get back to his feet before he could be attacked again, but it seemed as soon as he landed, a swarm of creatures were upon him.  
Amowiel looked up and stared into the creature's eyes and let out another scream of horror. Slowly, the beast lowered its jaws towards the woman's neck. Within a few seconds, she felt pressure increase on the sides of her neck, and then she felt the tips of the creature's sharp fangs start to sink into her skin. Amowiel screamed again.  
Legolas looked up as he heard Amowiel scream for the third time. To his horror, he saw that the Nycla had already started to bite into her neck. Without a second thought, he forgot all about the creatures that were attacking him and pulled out yet another arrow. It no longer mattered how much he might need his weapons in the near future, all that mattered now was saving Amowiel.  
Aiming quickly, he let his arrow fly. This time, the arrow struck the Nycla in the back shoulder blades. The creature instantly let go of Amowiel, brought up its head and let out a long, painful howl. It turned hatefully towards Legolas, forgetting all about Amowiel.  
Amowiel laid there in almost a daze. She could feel tiny lines of blood sliding down her neck, but other than that, she was uninjured. She didn't know if she dare move, terrified that one of the other creatures would again attack her.  
Legolas pulled out another arrow and shot it into the Nycla closest to him. There were still four remaining beasts, and only a few arrows let in his quiver.  
Suddenly, the Nycla that had been attacking Amowiel earlier fell dead to the ground, the poison taking its life. Legolas stared at the other creatures and pulled out another arrow, but this time, he didn't need to shoot it.  
The remaining two Nycla turned away quickly and ran back into the trees, their tails between their legs.  
Legolas smirked to see the creatures running, and then he saw the limp form of Amowiel lying upon the ground and his heart seemed to stop. What if he had been too late to save her?  
Slowly, more out of horror than anything, he made his way over to her body and knelt down beside her. He tried to tell himself that the only reason he feared her dead was that if she were, than he would not be able to use her as leverage over the army marching towards his city, but even if he spoke the lie out loud, his heart would not believe it.  
Her eyes were closed and blood was running down her wounded neck. Her face was twisted into a look of fear, but as far as he could tell, she was dead. He went to check her for a pulse, but then her eyes flew open.  
Legolas was genuinely surprised when all of the sudden the woman who he thought was dead, eye's flew open and he jumped backwards in surprise and fell upon the earth. This was probably the only time in almost three hundred years that someone had surprised him, and at the moment he found it quite amusing as well as annoying.  
" What were you doing?!" He snapped, trying to hide the fact he had jumped, " why did you fool me into thinking you were dead!?"  
Amowiel sat up and looked around. " Are they gone?" she asked, tucking a long strand of black hair behind her ear.  
" Yes," Legolas replied, getting back to his feet and pulling Amowiel roughly up behind him, " now would you please acknowledge my question? Why were you acting for dead?!"  
Amowiel shifted her eyes down towards the ground in an embarrassed manner. " I thought that if they thought me dead, they would not try to attack me. Anyway, it seemed that you could take care of yourself. Unless it is too difficult for an assassin like yourself to kill something that does know you're attacking it,"  
Legolas glared at the woman and replied in a growl. " At least I do not take the cowards way out by pretending I am dead. You think that you would have at least tried to defend yourself!"  
" What was I supposed to do?!" Amowiel fired back, " I am unarmed unlike yourself and I have no knowledge of fighting! I am a high-ranking human lady; we do not know how to defend ourselves! Not to mention I have never had the need to before!"  
Legolas glared at the woman a moment longer, wondering how he could have really cared if she lived or not, and then turned towards the direction of Mirkwood.  
" We must leave," he told Amowiel, grabbing hold of her wrist again, " it is not safe to stay here when there are still more of those creatures out there,"  
" If you may," Amowiel snapped, pulling her arm away from Legolas, " I do believe that we have a truce. I am not about to run away into a forest full of animals that wish to eat me as their next meal, so I do believe you can trust me to walk beside you! Secondly, do you really think it wise, let alone safe, to travel these woods at night?"  
"It would be even less wise and safe to stay here," Legolas replied coolly, starting to walk in the direction of his home, " those beasts know where we were, and I don't doubt that they won't bring back more of them to attack us again. The only way we can go now is north, back towards my city,"  
Amowiel seemed to freeze as soon as the words parted his lips. " I still do not like the thought of traveling to your city Legolas," she whispered quietly.  
Legolas stared at her for a moment, and then spoke. " They're may be a truce between us, but I am still the person who was sent to assassinate you. I still hold true to what I said before, if you do not do as I say, I'll be forced to kill you. I need your help in stopping this war, and for that to happen, we must go to Mirkwood,"  
" Do you promise you won't let anything bad happen to me?" Amowiel asked in a childish voice, looking up at him, her green eyes fearful and yet full of light. Her long locks of hair falling in beside her eyes, Her face nothing but innocence.  
Suddenly, the words she spoke and the way she looked triggered a forgotten memory deep within Legolas's mind. He closed is eyes and remembered a little girl looking up at him with big, shinning green eyes and asking him the exact same thing as Amowiel had just asked. He opened his eyes and looked at Amowiel in awe.  
" What's wrong Legolas?" she asked, seeing the look upon his face.  
" Have you ever set foot in Mirkwood before?" Legolas asked sharply.  
Amowiel seemed taken back by his question and slowly, after it had sunk in, answered.  
" Once before, but I was only a little child," she replied, " and that is why I am so reluctant to return. I did not like it then and have always been fearful to return,"  
Legolas stared at Amowiel in wonder. How had he forgotten her? She had grown far more beautiful from when she had been a child, but she still looked the same.  
This wasn't the first time he had met Amowiel, nor was it the first time he had saved her life. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Shout outs!  
  
Supergurl15- Yrp, Linkin park rox! They're like my second fav band too! Second only to Creed! But yeah, you like making up words don't you? I do too! Go us! Rock on! LOL!  
  
Elfaer giliell- Yrp, they made a truce! Happy you reviewed and all! You're probably the only person I know, myself included, that doesn't freak out if a chapter is ended with a cliffy! Tell us all, what's your secret!? LOL!  
  
Betsy- Yrp, it's there to keep y'all coming back for more! Again, thanks for emailing me, and yrp; I take all your suggestions to heart! Don't you feel special! BTW, I really did like the idea Alida-fruit had about diving deeper into the fathers, and that's exactly what I'm doing! I probably wouldn't have done it if you didn't think it was a good idea too, because if two think it's good, go for it!  
  
Alida-fruit- Again, you gave me quite a few ideas for up coming chapter. I'm really starting to wonder what I would do without you! LOL! OK hon, you need to stop watching Disney cartoons! J/K LOL! Anyway, in regards to your email, thanks. I've stopped taking every bad comment to heart, and if you think this story got flamed bad, go check out the reviews for "Return of the shadow" (I deleted a few of them though!)! Here's how I don't let them get them get me down; I'm going to be a famous author some day and then they'll be the ones looking up to me. I don't mean to sound conceited or full of myself, which I'm not, but that is my dream and I refuse to let my dreams get crushed, especially because a few people didn't like a fanfiction story on a writing site. Again, much thanks for the support! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ AN- Well, I took your suggestion to heart Alida-fruit! Now we're going to see exactly WHY there is a potential war between Elves and Men! It seems that Legolas and Amowiel have met before, but why had they both blocked out the memories of each other? Well, y'all are going to have to wait until next chapter to find out! BTW, I've also noticed that a lot of people review once, and then I never hear from them again?! What is with that? Ok, I've had only three people who seem to review every chapter! (Alida-fruit, Betsy and Elfaer giliell) Come on people, I don't bite; y'all can review more than once! LOL! Anywaz, even if you've reviewed once, please review again because you can ask Betsy, I like seeing the numbers on the review box go up! Petty I know! Well, till the next chapter! Hit the nice review button! * Hint hint*!!!!! ROCK ON! ~ 


	7. Chapter 7

~ AN- Hey guys! So, what's going on? Well, me, I'm like so totally board and that's like a given. OK, I'm babbling now so I'll get on with whatever I have to say to get to the chapter. Sorry that the last chapter was short (Sorry Betsy!) but I did it in a rush so I could get it up before certain reviewers* cough cough Betsy! * Came Niori hunting with pointy objects to make me update! Anyway, here's the next chapter! ~  
  
Oh, I have something really cute for you all! I absolutely love it! (I don't know who wrote it, so I can't give them credit, but I got it off The Orlando Bloom files!) ~ 100 sheets of glossy photo paper: 100$ 5 color cartridges: 75$ 15 rolls of scotch tape: 10$ A room full of Orlando pictures: PRICELESS! ~  
  
Disclaimer- I as of now, do not own (I never will either!)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
" How did you know?" Amowiel asked finally, looking at Legolas with awe filled eyes. " Only four people knew I had gone to Mirkwood, and only two of them were Elves,"  
Legolas stared at her in wonder. How had he forgotten her so easily? How had the memory of her been so easily suppressed?  
" You went with your parents," Legolas spoke quietly, having the memories come back to him, " your mother and your father."  
" The king of Gondor had to sent my father on a treaty mission to be settled with the Elf king of Mirkwood. My mother insisted that my father take us all along, she said it would be good for me to be exposed to a different race than just my own. She admired the Elves greatly, said they were a very important and lovely race,"  
" Your mother didn't leave Mirkwood," Legolas spoke, a newfound horror settling in his heart, " she was.."  
" She was murdered," Amowiel finished, her voice taking on the sound of deep remorse, " and right in front of my eyes,"  
Legolas closed his eyes and let the memories flow back into his mind. There was a human woman lying on her back, blood seeping through the back of her dress where an Elvish knife penetrated the skin. Himself holding back a crying child, telling her that if she were to run to her fallen mother, that she would be killed too.  
" Legolas," Amowiel asked him, making him reopen his eyes, " how do you know this?! The only people who knew I was even in Mirkwood were my parents, The Elven king and.."  
" Me." Legolas whispered, looking at Amowiel.  
Amowiel's eyes widened in shock, and her hand went to her mouth.  
" It can't be." she managed to whisper through her shock, " you're the Elf who saved me."  
Neither the human nor the Elf spoke. They just stood in silence, letting the memories of that terrible day play back in their minds.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Legolas walked through the great hall silently. He had just returned from another one of his "missions", this time taking the life of some human who his father wouldn't even tell who he was. Why his father hated the human race so much was beyond Legolas's mind, his mother's death had been an accident, but he did what his father told him to do. He was an assassin and had to kill, no matter how much he disagreed with it.  
He continued to walk back towards his chambers, when something ran out in front of him. It was a child, a little girl.  
The little girl stopped and looked up at him with wide green eyes. Legolas was shocked when he realized that this was no Elf, but a human child. Why would a human child be here, in the Elven halls?  
" Hello," the little girl spoke, gazing high up at Legolas, " are you here to play with me?"  
Legolas tilted his head to the side in amusement. This child seemed so innocent, so adorable.  
" Because I need someone to play with me! My mommy and daddy are busy with the Elf king, and I'm really board," The little girl continued, " and my mommy said that I can't leave the halls!"  
A small smile formed on Legolas's face. This little girl was quite adorable. He made it a point to ask his father why the little girl and her parents were here as soon as he first saw him.  
" So," the girl asked, " Can you play with me now sir?"  
With a grin, Legolas bent down until he could face the girl.  
" I have things to attend to now, but I'll try to come and play with you later,"  
It was a promise that really he had no intention of following through with, but how could he really turn a child, especially one that didn't know he was an assassin and didn't shudder every time they saw him, down?  
" Thank you sir!" The little girl squealed happily, turned and skipped back down through the hall.  
Legolas gave a little laugh and continued back to his quarters. *****  
Later, after he had met with his father and informed him of how his "mission" had went, Legolas inquired about the little human girl who he had meet in the halls of the Great halls.  
" She is here with her parents," Thranduil told him as they walked through the halls, " on business from Gondor,"  
" What business could the king of Gondor ask from us?" Legolas asked further, knowing all he would probably get was a quick dismissal.  
" That, young prince, is none of your concern," Thranduil spoke, a bit of harshness entering his voice, " they shall be leaving tomorrow to return to Gondor, so I suggest you concern yourself not with these humans,"  
" I've already meet the child," Legolas spoke, not entirely sure why he was so curious.  
" And I'd advice you to stay as far away from them," Thranduil said in a somewhat threatening voice, " for they are still Humans,"  
" Father," Legolas stopped walking at stared at his father, " why must you keep your hate against the race of Men so fresh in mind? Mother's death was an accident, it was not the Humans' fault she died,"  
Almost three hundred years ago (which was a short time in Elven standards), Legolas's mother, the queen of Mirkwood, had ventured out past the boarders of Mirkwood and came upon a camp of lost Humans late at night. The humans had thought that the queen had been an animal or Orc, so instead of waiting to see exactly what she was, they slew her in the dark. She had died from her injuries before she could arrive back at great halls for healing. The band of humans swore that they had not known it was an Elf who had approached them, and they were sincerely sorry for killing her, but still Thranduil took out his grief and anger out upon the whole race of Men. Over the years, his hatred at grown, and even spread to Legolas's older brother Delund.  
With only a glare as an answer, Thranduil left his youngest son standing alone in the hallway. *~*~*~*~*  
The next time he ran into the little girl, she was sitting in the middle of the hallway that lead from the dinning room back towards Legolas's quarters. She looked up at Legolas when she heard someone approaching. Her green eyes lit up when she realized that this was the same Elf who had said he would play with her earlier.  
" Have you come to play with me now?" the little girl bounded up to her feet and ran to him, stopping when she was only a few inches away.  
Legolas opened his mouth to reply that he was busy (he could not bring himself to tell this innocent little child that he had no want to play childish games with her), but then he heard loud voices and heavy footsteps approaching them both.  
Out of pure instinct, Legolas grabbed the little girl's hand and pulled her over to where there was a crevasse split in the wall where shadows covered. The space was big enough to fit both the Elf and little girl. Legolas didn't exactly know why he hid himself and the girl, but something in his mind had told him it was necessary, and afterwards, he was glad he did.  
The voices grew louder, and Legolas could distinguish them as one male, and the other female. The male's vice he picked up right away, it was that of his brother, who seemed to have anger and hatred filling is voice. The female's voice Legolas had never once heard before, and it was filled with what seemed to be suppressed fear.  
Finally, the two came into view. It was Delund and a human woman, who Legolas presumed to be the girl's mother.  
" That my mother!" The little girl gasped from her position beside Legolas.  
Legolas placed a hand gently over her mouth and looked on in silence. Somehow, he figured that it would not be a very good passing to be found at this moment.  
" I must ask," The woman turned around sharply, facing Legolas's brother, " why you insist on following me, prince,"  
" Come on m'lady," Delund spoke, his voice hostile, " I only come to insure you do not get lost,"  
" I'm sure I can find my way around," she replied coolly, " now if you excuse me, I must find my daughter,"  
Then, the woman turned her back on Delund, making her mistake. Delund pulled out a sharp, long Elvish Knife.  
Legolas caught sight of the knife, and felt his eyes widening in horror. His brother was going to kill her!  
Then, before anyone really knew what was happening, the woman gave a small scream of pain and horror. She didn't stay standing very long, and then she fell forward. She lay on the ground, dead or dying, a long Elvish knife sticking out of the small of her back.  
The little girl almost screamed and tried to run forward, but Legolas held her back.  
" If you run or make a sound now," he told her in a whisper, " he'll kill you too!"  
She nodded, but already tears were streaming down her cheeks. The girl had just seen her mother murdered before her innocent eyes, no one should have ever had to see that, Legolas thought, holding her back against himself, and it was my own brother who was the murder. I am one to talk, I'm an assassin, but he killed her in nothing but cold blood.  
" A life for a life," Delund smirked as he stared down at her dead body, " my mother was killed by humans, and now I take my vengeance out upon you. If I come by your daughter, I'll make sure she joins you soon,"  
Delund walked away, back down the hall in whence he came.  
Without another word, the little girl broke free of Legolas's grasp and ran to her fallen mother. The little girl knelt down beside her mother's body, tears soaking her face and blood seeping through her dress.  
Legolas stared down at the girl, making a decision in his mind. If his brother found her, he'd kill the child, so letting her go to wander the halls was no choice, so he'd have to watch over her, at least until her mother's body was discovered and she could safely be put into the arms of her father.  
" Come on," he spoke softly, " we must get out of here.what is your name little one?" Legolas asked, realizing he had never learned it.  
" Amowiel," she replied, her voice barley above a whisper.  
" We must go now," Legolas continued, " in case my bro- he comes back to find you. Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe,"  
" Do you promise you won't let anything bad happen to me?" she asked, looking up at the Elf prince with big, pleading green eyes.  
All of the sudden, Legolas felt an enormous wave of pity for the little human, how could something this innocent be put to something like this so soon in her young life? He could never imagine ever wanting to do any harm or see any come to her.  
" I promise," Legolas replied, smiling at the child for comfort.  
  
End of Flashback:  
  
Legolas and Amowiel stared at each other in wonder and disbelief. They had meet before, almost formed a friendship out of her grief, how had they forgotten each other?  
" You took and hid with me in the forest surrounding the great hall until morning came," Amowiel spoke, reminding Legolas of that night, " and then you slipped me back to my father after my mother's body had been found without yourself being seen,"  
" I believe that we have just found the true reason that our fathers are pushing for this war against the Elves and Men. They both had someone they loved taken from them, and by each other's races. They both let their hatred of the other over shadow the needs of a true alliance between our races,"  
" And now Legolas," Amowiel spoke, looking Legolas straight in the eyes, " it is up to us to stop this war before it destroys both our races. Tell me though, am I still just the woman you were hired to kill but took as a hostage instead?"  
Legolas opened his mouth to reply, but could not think of the answer. What was she to him? She was no longer just a woman he was supposed to kill, but what were the feeling he had for her? " I do not know," he answered at last.  
Amowiel gave a slight nod, and then without another word nor glance, turned and started to walk towards the direction they were traveling in.  
Legolas also started to walk, catching up to her. There was now an unspoken bound between the two, and as Legolas had promised almost twenty years ago, he would let nothing bad happen to this woman. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Shout outs!  
  
Alida-fruit- Hey! I went on to your favorite stories list to see if I could find anything good to read (I figured that anything you thought was good would probably be awesome!) and I was totally FLOORED when I found that two of my stories were on there! I am honored to have my stories on your favs list because you are such a talented author and I so totally look up to you! Wow...I'm still in shock!  
  
Betsy- Hey, sorry about how short the last chapter was! I tried to make this one longer AND more full of surprises just for you, my number one fan! LOL J/K!! Rock on dude!  
  
Elfaer Giliell- Hey, I also found out that two of my stories are also on your fav story list and not to mention that I'm on your fav authors list. I cannot tell you all how honored I am that y'all enjoy my work.you'll never be able to believe how thankful I am! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Alaskantiger- Ok, my story's on you list too! Wow! The same goes for you as it did the others, I'm completely floored that anyone would even CONSIDER anything I've written on their favs list! Much thanks dude!  
  
Tamara- Thanks for the review! I always love to get new reviewers! Thanks! Anyway, please don't turn out to be one of those people who review once and then never comes back again! Please continue to review in the future!  
  
ElvenRanger13- Hey! Thanks! Hope you review more than once! Glad you liked it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* ~ AN- well, was it what you expected? That's why there's a potential war between the Humans and the Elves. I know it might not have been what you expected, how Legolas saved her life, but what did you expect? Legolas throwing himself over Amowiel just before his father killed her with a big stick (That one's for you Alida! LOL!!!)? Anyway, everyone, I just got back from seeing POTC, and IT WAS AWESOME! Orlando is so cool in it! If you haven't seen it yet, go watch it as soon as you get done reading this! J/k! But I highly recommend it to y'all! Oh, I'm going to do a little advertising now.but none of its for me! First, I'm telling you all to go read Alida-fruit's three stories, "Fading hope" over all! And second, go and read Elfaer Giliell's tow stories! I hope you two don't mind that I'm advertising for you both, but you're both such great authors, that I thought I'd tell EVERYONE about your wonderful stories! Rock on guys! And go see POTC it rocks! Bai bai! ~ 


	8. Chapter 8

~ AN- Hey guys! Well, what's new with y'all? Well, me…nuttin, but I have developed a nice little crush on a certain pirate named Johnny Depp, but fear not, Orli is still the best! Well, but yeah, and did you know, that the theaters have like big promotional posters of each character in POTC? Well, I was waiting by the place you buy tickets (I went for my B-day party!) for my friends to arrive and just happened to mention to my mom and friend Erin how much I liked the poster and wanted it, and then the lady at the ticket booth asked if I like Johnny or Orlando more (I of course said Orlando!) and then she handed both me and Erin free posters of him! My other friend Jill got one right afterwards! Well, I thought I'd share that with you all so that if you go to the movie, ask them for a poster! I didn't mean to brag, but I just wanted you all to know that you can get very big posters of the VERY HOT Will Turner (AKA Orlando!)! Ok, anyway, back to the story! ~  
  
Disclaimer- I still don't own and I never will  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The top of the golden sun peeked over the very tops of the high trees. The sky exploded with the brilliant colors of pink, blue and orange as the sun delivered the land from night to day. The woods were silent around them; the only sounds were present were the soft sounds of singing birds as they awoke from a night of sleep.  
  
Legolas and Amowiel had walked throughout the night, still (even though reluctantly on Amowiel's part) heading towards northern Mirkwood.   
  
Legolas noticed many of the trees and the land that they were now passing by he was familiar with. He knew this land. There was only a little over three days on foot until they reached the boarders of Mirkwood forest. They were nearing the end of this patch of forest, and would be out of it in maybe less than a day. After the trees ended, they would have to pass over about three leagues of flat lands, and then they would reach Mirkwood forest.  
  
If they were lucky, they would reach his home before the army marching towards it. The army had a head start over them, but they did not know the lay of the land as well as Legolas did, and once the army reached Mirkwood, traveling through the thick trees would cause them to slow considerably. There was still hope that Amowiel and himself could stop this war before it began, but that hope was small.  
  
The irony of this whole situation made Legolas want to laugh bitterly. His father had sent him out to assassinate someone he had already promised to protect in order to push a war against the human race for his own reasons of revenge. Thranduil must have thought that losing his wife and his only daughter to the hands of Elves would be enough to push Amowiel's father over the edge. The most ironic part of the whole, that Legolas could never break a promise, and that meant that Amowiel was not to die by his hands, and he would never let her be harmed by someone else's.  
  
" How long until we reach Mirkwood?" Amowiel asked, her voice going reluctant when she said the word Mirkwood.  
  
" A little over three days until we reach the forest," Legolas spoke, " and then at least another two until we reach Northern Mirkwood. That is only if we make good time and travel most of the days through the night as well,"  
  
He heard Amowiel suck in her breath and sigh. The woman stopped walking and brushed long strands of black hair away from her face. " I cannot go almost a week without sleep Legolas. I am only human,"  
  
Legolas turned to look at the woman. He had almost forgotten that unlike him, she would need to sleep. She looked tired now. She had bags under her eyes and she had become paler than when he had first taken her.   
  
" I have not eaten or slept for almost three days Legolas," she spoke, shaking her head, " I wish to stop this war too, but I cannot go a week without food, water and sleep. I'm not one of the Firstborn, and I'm not made to travel like that,"  
  
Legolas muttered a string of Elvish curses under his tongue. He hadn't even thought to bring any food nor water, not even Lembas, when he first set out from Mirkwood. He had not expected this turn of events, so he had thought he would be home sooner than this. Amowiel was right. Where he himself could go at least into they reached Mirkwood without food, water and rest, he knew that her body would never let her finish the journey, and he needed her help to stop this war.  
  
" Fine," Legolas told her with a nod, " we can rest now. We are far enough away from the camp that we were attacked at last night to be able to stop again. I'd advise that you sleep to replenish your strength Amowiel, for you will be needing it. We still have a hard journey ahead,"  
  
" And then the hard part comes," Amowiel spoke in a grave voice as she sat down upon the ground, " bringing our fathers together and convincing them that this is not the other races' fault,"  
  
Legolas gave grim nod. That was not the only hard situation that they would encounter when they arrived back at the great Elven halls. Legolas had to face his brother and accuse him of the murder of Amowiel's mother. His brother would fight him to try and claim his innocence, and his father probably would too, but the truth had to be told, and hopefully help stop the bloodshed that was going to come if Amowiel and himself failed. The other possibility was the Delund would try to go for Amowiel. Legolas, over the years, had grown to understand how his brother's mind worked. He would try to kill Amowiel, for she was one of the only two people to witness the murder. If Amowiel were to die, than it would just be Legolas's word against his brother's, the crowned prince, and even though Legolas himself was a prince, no one would actually believe him. He was an assassin, and if his brother was desperate enough, he would blame the murder on Legolas, he was the cold-blooded killer after all, the assassin. And that could not happen if Amowiel was still alive to back up his story of Delund's guilt.  
  
Again, this brought his thoughts back to his promise. If it came down to it, and Legolas had to choose between protecting his brother or Amowiel, it would be his promise long ago that would bind him. Amowiel would be his choice; he would not see her die, even if it meant his brother's, or even his own, life. He cared far too much for this woman to see her die.  
  
" How long will we be resting here," Amowiel asked, breaking Legolas's thoughts.  
  
" Long enough for you to fall asleep and rest," Legolas spoke, genuine concern in his voice, " you look terrible,"  
  
Amowiel's face scrunched up into first a hurt, and then an extremely annoyed look, " if that is another one of your remarks about…" the woman started to fume, but Legolas rose his hands to single no harm intended.  
  
" I did not mean to sound rude," Legolas explained, holding down laughter when he saw the strong glare Amowiel was sending at him, " but I meant that you look tired and need sleep. I am truly sorry if I offended you, now while you sleep, I suppose I should search for some food. I won't wander far, in case those creatures are still tracking us, but as you said, you'll need to eat along the way, and I'm sure there are smaller animals within these woods for me to catch,"  
  
Amowiel nodded with a yawn and rested the back of her head against a trunk of the tree she was resting in front of. She let her eyelids flutter down over her green eyes and gave another yawn.  
  
Legolas stared at her for a few minutes, wondering how this woman who was raised so high in her race, could just fall asleep where ever she sat. Even he himself needed to find a suitable tree to rest in.  
  
Amowiel's eyes reopened and she looked up at Legolas. " Why are you still here? I thought you were going to find something to eat?"  
  
Legolas's glared at the woman, " I am not your servant, I can do what I want when I please,"  
  
" If you didn't want to be subject to my commands," Amowiel spoke, a small smirk crossing over her face, " than you shouldn't have taken me from my home,"  
  
" I could have killed you on the spot, " Legolas glared at her again. Was this woman going to be so…annoying the whole way to Mirkwood? And if so, would he be able to put up with it the whole way?  
  
You could have let her die by those creatures, Legolas told himself grimly, but you're just too pure hearted to let an innocent die. That is, an innocent that your father hasn't told you to kill, Legolas reminded himself bitterly.  
  
" And that brings us back to my question from last night," Amowiel said, getting back to her feet and standing only inches away from Legolas and looking up at him, directly in the eyes, " Am I still just the woman you were hired to kill but took as a hostage instead? Or does our past together change everything? Tell me Legolas; will you keep your promise to me from so long ago?"  
  
Legolas still couldn't answer that question. He was still confused at these new feelings he had towards her, and even if he could answer her question, which he thought he might never be able to, now, he wasn't sure how to put his feelings of what she meant to him into words.  
  
When he didn't answer, Amowiel sighed. She had really wanted her question answered before they drew too close to Mirkwood. As much as she was unwilling to admit it out loud, deep in her heart she feared the Elf city of Mirkwood. She had seen her mother brutally murdered in cold blood there, and the fear of ever setting foot in those halls again was great. In her heart, she knew that she could trust Legolas, but what if he didn't trust her? If she were still only the woman he was supposed to kill, then they would never be able to stop this war; it would take a certain amount of trust and dependence on each other to convince their fathers.  
  
" I do not hold you to your promise Legolas," Amowiel sighed, shifting her eyes downwards toward the ground, " it was made long ago and to a little girl who needed comforting and I will not hold it to you. I do hope though, that you shall learn to trust me as I have now learned to trust you. You have saved my life twice, and I hope one day I'll be able to repay you, but until that day all you have is my thanks. Even though you are under no obligation to protect me, I do hope that you will, for I am no fighter and cannot survive against anything as well as you can,"  
  
Legolas stared at the young human woman in front of him. She had just released him from the bonds of a promise, even though that meant that if they were attacked, he would have no need to save her if he didn't wish to. She had put trust into one of the race that her father had taught her to hate. She had over come the fear and hate she had gotten after her mother had died, and was know doing everything she could to stop a war between the two races. She was much braver than even she knew.  
  
With a smile, Legolas cupped the bottom of Amowiel's chin and made her to look back up at him. " I made a promise," he smiled kindly, " and I plan to hold bounded to it. I cannot answer your question yet, and that is only because I cannot yet put into words how I feel,"  
  
Amowiel's face broke out into a smile and she quickly turned her head away out of Legolas's grasp. " Thank you," she whispered softly, feeling joy lift within herself.  
  
" I think I will go and hunt our meal now," Legolas told her, stepping back and still smiling, " and I would ask that you start a fire so I can cook whatever I catch. After you have a fire going, sleep. Like you yourself said, you are human and need it. I will not be long,"  
  
Legolas turned and pulled his bow out from his back. Without another word, he walked into the forest.  
  
He walked for a while, looking for any signs of any small creatures that he could catch. He fingered one of his arrows and strung it into his bow. Even though his arrows were all ripped with the strong Elvish poison, the only way the poison could kill, was to be introduced into an open wound. It would do no one any harm if they were to eat it.  
  
He stopped walking and listened for any sounds around him. There was neither sign nor sound of anything. Only the sounds of his soft and controlled breathing were present.   
  
All of the sudden, Amowiel's scream of terror ripped through the silent woods, echoing as it reached Legolas's Elven ears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Ryoko- Hey, I'm not exactly sure I understood your review, but thanks anyway! I love to get new people to review! Peace out!  
  
Sirithiliel- Hey, guess this means I'll have to thank Alida-fruit for leading you to my story too! Thanks for the review it's much appreciated!  
  
  
  
Tamara- Thanks for the review! I know POTC was so good! I loved the characters Will and Jack! Johnny Depp was hilarious! Not to mention Orlando was soooooo good at his part! Will Turner rocks! Did you know there's going to be a sequel?! I just heard it on ET tonight! The entire original cast of good guys is coming back! More good Will action!  
  
Betsy- Thanks! But yeah, you might want to put your eyeballs back in your head; it's kinda freaking me out! LOL! But yeah, a lot of people have told me I'd be good in politics, but I hope I'll be able to become a professional writer (I've already written 4 full length novels in just over two years and I'm planning on sending one into a publishing company by the end of summer, so wish me luck!)! But yeah! Rock on!  
  
Alaskantiger- Yeah, it's good to know why Amowiel's father hates Elves isn't it? I'll try to hurry with future chapters, because I can't keep my fans waiting! J/K LOL!  
  
Elvenarcher13- Hey look, I got another person hooked! Go me! Yeah, POTC rocked! GO Will and Jack! Rock on! Thanks for putting my story on your favorites list! Peace out!  
  
Alida-fruit- Yeah, I just finished covering my door with Orli pics, so the whole Orlando priceless joke wet with my thoughts of the day! No, your whole reviewing while just reading didn't confuse me! Yeah, it would be bad if Legolas was to sacrifice himself to save Amowiel from his brother * Evil grin* But after he was gone, who would be around to save Amowiel from Delund then? * Evil smirk*! Yeah, living in the sticks are you? Well, I'm one to talk; I had to drive for over 45 minutes to get to a theater to see POTC! LOL! Can you lend me some of your plot bunnies? I'm fresh out of ideas!  
  
  
  
Elfaer Giliell- I'm glad you didn't mind my lose bit of advertising! Go you! Thanks for the review! Have fun wherever you're going on vacation!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ AN- (singing) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Yep, it was just my birthday guys! (July 18th) I'm FINALLY 14!! Go me! Rock on! But yeah, for a nice birthday present, all I ask is for all of you to leave a nice review! But yeah, well…I'm going to eat my cake and stare at all my Orlando Pics now! Oh yeah, again, I'm going to do some advertising! Please go read the story "Lord of the rings 2003" and " Lord of the rings 2003: Back to ME"! I helped write them and they're on " Erin wood's" account! Please!!!! They might be considered Mary-sues, but I don't really know! But they are self-insertion stories, but they are REALLY funny! Well, OK Bai bai! Remember, WE GOING PARTY LIKES IT'S ME BIRTHDAY! IT'S ME BIRTHDAY, IT'S ME BIRTHDAY! ~ 


	9. Chapter 9

~ AN- Hey peeps! Well, I really have nothing to say (for once) so; I'll be really short. Thanks for all your reviews last chapter and I'm sorry I upset y'all by leaving it at a cliffy! Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I still and never will own  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Without so much as a another hesitating thought, Legolas turned and took off running as fast as his Elvish feet would carry him, back to where Amowiel had been left to rest.  
There was not another sound of panic from the distance where Amowiel was, so Legolas feared that whatever had caused her to scream the first time, had already silenced her.possibly.killed her.  
He dodged past the trees with ease and still running, pulled an arrow out form his quiver and fitted it on to his bow. Finally, he ran out to where Amowiel had been and pulled back the string of his bow, preparing to shoot it into what ever had caused Amowiel to scream.  
What he found was not what he had expected. Everything was still and there was nothing that could possibly be causing a threat to anything. The only other living thing (besides the trees and plants) was Amowiel, who stood up almost exactly in the spot where she had been resting when Legolas had left her, her arms warped tightly around her chest, her eyes closed and she was breathing deeply, as if trying to calm herself.  
He let his bow drop back to his side and the arrow loosen. He looked around again to make sure that there was no danger, and then he stepped towards Amowiel.  
" What happened?!" he asked, surveying her quickly to make sure she wasn't hurt, and after he was satisfied that he could see no apparent wounds on her, he turned his sight back to her face.  
Amowiel's eyes snapped open and she looked at Legolas, her face going from surprised to embarrassed in a matter of seconds.  
" You heard my scream?" She asked, her face looking a cross between guilty and embarrassed.  
" Yes," Legolas replied, even more confused to why she had screamed and why there was no threat here.  
" Well." Amowiel started to explain, as she cast her eyes down ward and her cheeks took on a slightly rosy color, " I was resting like to told me, and then.I was .surprised."  
" Surprised?" Legolas asked, getting a bit fed up from being confused as to what was happening around him, " Amowiel, just tell me why you screamed!"  
" Fine!" Amowiel spoke, shifting her eyes from the ground to a tree on the right of her, " I was resting, and then I just happened to turn my head and open my eyes," at that her voice seemed to trail off, " and well, I was.surprised by.something,"  
" Would you please," Legolas spoke, trying to keep his voice level, he was getting extremely annoyed at her riddles of what had happened, " tell me what happened and stop avoiding the matter,"  
" I saw a rabbit." this time, her voice trailed off completely.  
Legolas felt like he was going to fall over from surprise. Did she just say that she screamed because of a .rabbit?  
" A rabbit?" Legolas asked, watching as her face turned bright red, " you screamed because of a rabbit?! What, pray tell, is so terrifying about a rabbit?!"  
" I'm sorry!" Amowiel cried, half out of anger and shame, " I just opened my eyes and there it was, directly in my face! I didn't mean to scream so loud, but I was surprised!"  
Shaking his head, Legolas sighed. This was going to be a log trip back to Mirkwood if she was going to go off and scream at every little animal that lived in the forests. It was going to me a very long trip.  
" I'm not used to all this!" Amowiel grumbled, raising her arms up to gesture towards the forest around them, " I'm a court lady who has never stayed in a forest in more than a week at a time her whole life! And I've never been left alone before!"  
Shaking his head again, Legolas placed his arrow back into the quiver that rested on his back. What little amusement this situation should have brought was nothing but annoyance.  
" What way did the rabbit run off to after you screamed?" Legolas asked, knowing at least now they would at least have something to eat.  
" That way," Amowiel replied miserably, pointing off in the opposite direction in which Legolas had just come.  
" I'm going to catch out dinner now," Legolas told her, starting to advance towards the tree line, " and please, if you feel another urge to scream at a rabbit or what other animals may happen upon our path, resist that urge,"  
Folding her arms across her chest, Amowiel muttered a reply under her breath and then sat back against the tree trunk.  
Sighing heavily, Legolas walked off, again leaving her alone. The fresh tracks that the rabbit had made were easy to find and follow, and with each passing step, Legolas could now even hear the hollow breathing of what sounded to be a small, frightened animal. The creature must have almost died from fright when Amowiel had screamed so suddenly.  
Finally, Legolas could see the small bundle of fur in the near distance, resting against a thick bush near the base of a tree. With a quick breath, Legolas reached behind him quickly and pulled out an arrow. He fitted the arrow on to his bow, pulled back the string and carefully aimed at the creature, where its heart was.  
Just as he was about to let his arrow fly, another scream ripped through the silent forest. The rabbit's head shot up, and for the first time, he noticed Legolas standing there. Turning quickly, the rabbit dove into the thick bush and out of Legolas's sight.  
Cursing loudly in his native tongue, Legolas turned back towards the direction of where he had left Amowiel. What in the name of the Valar was the woman screaming at now?! A badger?! Had he not told her to stay silent? Those things that had attacked him the night before could still be tracking them, and if she kept screaming, they were bound to find them sooner or later, and not to mention, she had successfully scared away the only small animal Legolas could find any fresh tracks of.  
With a low growl, Legolas clutched his bow in one hand and started to move forward towards the bush, hoping that the rabbit had decided only to hide within the thick leaves, and not scamper off in fear.  
Then, another scream ripped through the forest, this time more terrified than the last. Legolas's head shot back to look in the direction of Amowiel. She wasn't now screaming at anything that could not be considered a threat, if so, why scream twice.  
Without hesitation, Legolas again ran back to where Amowiel was. As he neared, he heard the sounds of more than one voice, and none of them belonged to Amowiel, which made a shiver of fear travel up his spine. Whatever had went after her, had silenced her, or it may have been just she wished not to talk, but Legolas could not chance it.  
He pulled out from behind a tree and pulled back the string of his bow. In front of him, he now saw with growing danger, that he was now outnumbered. There were four human men, each dressed in the royal armor of Gondor and each with a sword drawn. The tallest of the group held Amowiel's arm-twisted back behind her as he held her, and held the blade of a dagger to her throat.  
" Well," the human holding Amowiel spoke, his face twisted into a smirk, " it seems we have finally found the Elf,"  
" Let her go," Legolas growled loudly, anger making his chest go tight. If her hurt her.  
" Drop your bow," the human replied coolly, " and I take the blade away from dear Amowiel's neck,"  
Legolas had no intention of putting down his weapon. He would not let himself be at the mercy of four human soldiers unarmed. Instead of putting his bow upon the ground, he pulled back its string even tighter.  
" Very well," the human replied, and without warning, pushed the knife so it put just a little pressure on Amowiel's neck. She gasped in surprise and fear, which caused Legolas to look from the human to her. When he caught her eyes, he saw only fear in them.  
" Please Legolas," she pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper.  
There was no more hesitation in Legolas letting the string loosen on his bow and then letting it fall to the ground. He could not risk Amowiel getting hurt, and even though these humans were of her city, and probably only tracking him because he had taken her, they seemed to be willing to kill her to get Legolas.  
" Very good Elf," the human replied, bringing the knife down to his side, " it seems I will not have to kill you Amowiel dear," he smirked down at her, and twisted her arm even further behind.  
She gasped from the sudden pain, and tried to wrench herself away from him, but wasn't strong enough. As soon as he heard Amowiel gasp in pain, Legolas felt anger run through his veins, and he stepped forward.  
" Not another step," the human warned, " or I will kill her. If you care to see her live Elf, you will put up no fight. Dilyan, Umessi restrain him!"  
As two of the humans started forward towards him, Legolas, fighting down his pride and wanting to fight, and let them grab him by the arms and restrain him. He wasn't going to risk the chance of fighting back and then the other human kill Amowiel.  
" Let me go!" Amowiel tried again to struggle against her capture, " Reall, release me as of this moment!"  
With a laugh, the human, Reall, pushed Amowiel forward. The woman went tumbling forward, and then she hit the ground in front of Legolas.  
" Now, Amowiel," Reall started, " what would your father have to say? You were stolen from your house by an Elf, the very race we're preparing war against, and then once he leaves you, you stay an await him to return?"  
" My business is none of yours," Amowiel replied, turning around to face him.  
" You do realize my dear," Reall smirked again, " that my men and I were sent out to rescue you, but now that we have found you, it is so that so look as a traitor would. And I am sure you know the penalty of betraying Gondor in a time of war,"  
" I am no traitor!" Amowiel cried angrily.  
" That is yet to be decided," Reall replied, " and you know it is not up to me to decide, but what this looks like, is that you have sided with the Elves. I'm sure your father will not take kindly to this news. Now, Onyveth, take rope from your pack and tie them both. We shall return to Gondor, with them, tomorrow,"  
Minutes later, Amowiel and Legolas's hands were bound by thick rope and were thrown roughly against a trunk of a tree and then the four humans left, walking almost five feet away, leaving the Elf and woman alone.  
" It seems that our new friends," Legolas spoke, his voice just above a whisper, " have a history with you, would you kindly share it with me, for it seems we shall be here for quite awhile,"  
" They are no friends of mine," Amowiel replied, struggling against the bonds that held her wrists.  
" Even so," Legolas twisted his own wrists in hope that that the rope would come undone, " I would like to know what relationship you share with theses humans,"  
" My father trained them," Amowiel replied, " and Reall, the one who had the dagger to my neck, has been seeking my hand for quite some months now, and.OH these ropes just won't loosen!"  
With a sigh of frustration, Amowiel gave up trying to loosen the ropes that were on her wrists and sat back against the tree. It was hopeless of her to even try to get loose; the ropes were too tight for her.  
" I shall be able to get free soon," Legolas replied, twisting the ropes again and this time feeling them loosen, " but I think it would be best if we waited until they," he jerked his head towards the humans, " are asleep. It strikes me odd though, why they would threaten your life if you were the one they seeked,"  
" Nay," she replied, " you don't know them as I do. Reall would stop at nothing to get what he wants, and considering I have turned him down already, killing me would simply please him. He was already accused me of being a traitor, and if I am found to be one once they take me to Gondor, I shall be put to death, and you, they would hold a public execution for you, that s unless they found out you were a prince, then they would hold you for ransom,"  
" Then I suggest that we do not let them take us back to Gondor," Legolas replied, giving his bonds one last twist, and then the rope fell limply to the ground behind him. He pulled out his hands from behind him and then reached behind Amowiel and started on her bonds.  
" Even if we do get away tonight, how shall we stay away from them all the way to Mirkwood? Did you not say that there are flat plans we have to cross? Even they could find us there!"  
" Just trust me," Legolas gave one final tug and Amowiel's bonds came off, " or would you rather travel back to your home, be put on trial for being a traitor and let this war, that we can stop, happen?"  
" I prefer my present company," she replied, pulling her hands from behind her and smiling quickly.  
Then, the sound of many footsteps from just beyond the trees caught Legolas's ears. Straining his hearing, Legolas could now make out the sounds of footsteps of many four legged, large animals, and they were quietly surrounding the four humans that sat a little ways away.  
" What now?" Amowiel asked, even though she knew she would not like the answer.  
" The creatures that attacked us last night," Legolas replied, pulling her around to the other side of the tree trunk and pushing her back against it, " are back," ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Shout outs!  
  
Alida-fruit- Hey! I hope you have a good time at your sister's! And I hope you get to see POTC! If she won't go with you at first, just use the two basic tolls of getting what you want, bribery and blackmail. LOL! J/K! Anyway, I'm going to have to confiscate your version of Pocahontas! I'm sorry, but if you feel the need to watch a Disney movie, stick to the pirate ones! (Treasure planet and POTC!) J/K LOL! But hey, you never know, I might just do the whole Pocahontas thing, just for u! Thanks for lending me your plot bunnies, give them my love! LOL!  
  
Tamara- Hey! Well, I've heard they haven't got a script written yet for a POTC sequel, but since the first one was such a big hit, they're going to sit down and write one! YEAH! Happy, more Orli and Johnny action! Thanks for the review!  
  
Betsy- How 'bout no! No, bad reviewer, bad! No Niori hunting! Anywaz, sorry my cliffy bugged u, but hey, it keeps y'all coming back for more doesn't it? LOL!  
  
Ryoko- Hey, I get it now! This is a lot like " The scorpion king"! It's funny, since that's one of my favorite movies! Go figure! Heck, apparently, my story's like "The scorpion king" and "Pocahontas", so go with it! But yeah, rock on and don't forget to review this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~ AN- Well, I'm going to apologize for taking so long to update this chapter, and now on to the excuses (yes, I know you probably don't want to hear them, but I'll tell y'all them anyway!), well I was stuck on writer's block.again (thanks Alida-fruit, without you I have no clue how I'd write this story!) and then when I finally got rid of it, I had two friends up for the weekend and then I had to go to another friend's sleepover, so please.forgive me for taking forever to update! Anywaz, I won't take this long to update the next chapter.I promise! Rock on! ~ 


	10. Chapter 10

~ AN- Hey! I am so sorry that it has taken me so freaking long to update! I have an excuse, I swear! I've been helping my parents re-do my sister's room and my own. I've been so busy doing all that, I really haven't gotten on the computer at all for the past few weeks, so I've found myself without time to type this chapter. I'm sorry y'all had to wait so long, but since both rooms are now officially done (besides putting my headboard up) so I hope to be able to get my chapters up sooner, and then not to mention I just started my very first year at Highschool and really haven't been up to writing very much. Again, sorry about taking so long, and sorry for having to bore y'all with my lame excuses, so on to the chapter (Oh, it's quite short too, so please forgive me again!)! ~  
  
Disclaimer- Still don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
" How close are they?" Amowiel whispered, her voice so quiet that even Legolas had to listen closely to hear her words.  
" Very," Legolas spoke again, " and I do not think they have noticed our presence yet, for the lot of them are surrounding our captors,"  
" Is that a good or bad thing?" she asked, looking around nervously over her shoulder.  
" It is our fortune, but quite a bad thing for the others," he replied, " because if those creatures are as blood thirsty as the time were have already encountered them, it is a very bad thing,"  
Still listening to the approaching footsteps and growls, Legolas made a quick plan in mind, not sure if they would be able to pull it through.  
" These things," Legolas asked silently, " do you know how far they will chase us? Will they leave these woods?"  
" I don't suppose so," Amowiel replied, " I believe that they are just protecting these woods.their home,"  
" Once they attack them," Legolas jerked his head over towards their captors and listening to the sounds the things made as they prepared to lunge towards the others, " run. If we are lucky, they will not follow us, but I hardly doubt our luck should hold as thus, so if they forget about them, we run.and try to make it out into the flat lands. I dare not use any more arrows, for I run low as it is and we might need them as of later, so we have no choice but to run,"  
" I do not believe I have the speed to out run them," Amowiel spoke, her voice faltering, " and I do not think I would be able to maneuver throughout these woods."  
" Do not worry," Legolas told her, " I will not leave you behind, and I would fight and use the last of my arrows to insure your protection and life,"  
Amowiel opened her mouth to speak, perhaps to thank him, but just as the sounds started to form on the tip of her tongue, there was a loud growl from within the bushes a few feet away from them.  
The four humans quickly jumped to their feet and drew their swords and then suddenly, an entire pack of the creatures jumped from each side of the bushes, surrounding the humans on all sides except the one Legolas and Amowiel were on. The battle erupted between the animals and the four humans, who were out numbered by far.  
" Run now!" Legolas hissed in Amowiel's ear and pulled her to her feet.  
Without any hesitation, Amowiel heeded Legolas's words and pushed herself forward, despite her hunger and fatigue. Legolas followed behind her, trying to avoid being seen by the things, but with no luck.  
The pack of the animals was big, big enough so that when one of them noticed Legolas and Amowiel running away from where they were all ready attacking, it was able to single to some of the others, and about four of the creatures ran into the dark forest, after the Elf and woman.  
" They're chasing us! Ran as fast as your feet will carry you!" Legolas shouted to Amowiel, who ran in front of him.  
Taking his word for it. Amowiel ran faster. Suddenly, one of the humans back at the camp screamed out in pain. Amowiel stopped running and turned around.  
" Legolas!" She cried, " We can't leave the others! They shall die!"  
Legolas reached her, and because the four creatures were close behind him, grabbed her arm and pulled her along beside him, causing her to start to run again.  
" If we stay, we shall die too!"  
She started to protest, but once she heard a loud growl from behind her, she shut her mouth and continued to run as fast as her feet would carry her. Another scream of pain ripped through the air.  
Amowiel started to turn her head back, but Legolas pulled at her arm again and cried to her. " Don't look back! Just run!!! We are almost out of the borders of these woods!"  
Finally, Legolas squinted through the trees and with much relief, saw that he could now see through to the end of the forest. They had only little ways to run, and their luck was faltering.the creatures were gaining to them.  
Latching on to her arm more tightly, Legolas took off to his full speed, pulling Amowiel along. They were so close to freedom.  
In one last lunge through the last of the trees, Legolas and Amowiel dove out into the cool night air. They rolled along the ground, and when they finally stopped, Legolas realized, with great relief, that they were out of the woods, and into the flat lands.  
The growls of the now angry things started to drift away from them, heading back into the deep forest. Amowiel sat up and stared back into the woods, her face horror filled and shocked.  
" They're dead," she whispered, her voice full of emotion.  
Legolas sat up and turned to her, full of surprise. Why did she, all of the sudden, care about what had happened to the four humans after they had tried to kill her only hours ago?  
" Why do you care?" Legolas asked softly, quite confused, " Did they not try to kill you?"  
" I've known them my entire life," she replied, her voice on the verge of cracking, " they have always been around me.ever since I was little, and I let them.I ran away and let them die."  
Legolas moved in front to gaze into her face. It was horror struck with tears streaking down her pale cheeks.  
" I left them to die," she whispered painfully, and suddenly, a loud sob escaped from between her lips.  
She covered her face in her hands and continued to sob. Without really knowing what he was doing, Legolas wrapped his arms around her shaking body and pulled her into his chest.  
He tried to find the right words to comfort her, to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but he couldn't think of them. He just held her. And Amowiel continued to sob into his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ummm..No shout outs this time, but I promise to write them up next time! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Much luv!  
  
~ AN- ok, I know, it took me way too long to get this chapter up, and really, I hate that it took me so log to get it up, but please don't get angry with me. I'm going through one of those periods where I really don't feel like writing anything. I guess some of you fellow authors might have gone through the same thing as I'm going through, so please try to understand.I just don't feel like writing right now.but hopefully soon I'll get back into the swing of things! Have hope! Oh, and I would really appreciate if you guys have any ideas of how you'd like this story to go, to share them with me. I have my own ideas, but I'd love to hear how y'all would like for it to turn out. Thanks! Again, I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I hope it's soon. Much love to y'all! P.S- please review! ~ 


	11. Chapter 11

~ AN- Hey.look.it hasn't taken me almost two months to update! But still, I'm really busy, this being my first year of highschool and all, so please don't expect me to be able to update like I did all summer.no way do I have that much time now.but I'm seriously starting to get back into the swing of things, so writing is coming a lot smoother! Rejoice! Anyway, enough of this lame talk stuff.here's the next chapter! ~  
  
Disclaimer- still does not own anything LOTR related.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Time unaccounted for passed, and just as the sun rose over the horizon of the nightmarish night from before and Amowiel's tears had finally dried, the two continued their journey towards Mirkwood forest.  
Days passed, with all certainly, they were soon reaching Mirkwood. It was still Legolas's greatest hope that they would reach Mirkwood before the army, but now he had little hope of that, and he didn't think Amowiel would be able to do this for much longer. Ever since she had been taken from Gondor, she had only eaten a few wild berries that Legolas had found and she had only little sleep at night, as they traveled then too.  
Her skin had gone pale, and weight had seemed to fall from her bones. She still held the same beauty, but it seemed to be more fragile, easier to disappear. She grew tired easier that before, and her breath went far more quickly.  
They had to reach Mirkwood soon, or Legolas feared that Amowiel might not be able to go on. If she lost too much strength, she would not be able to continue the journey, and Legolas could not leave her.his promise and feelings for the woman would stop him from doing that.  
" How much further?" Amowiel asked suddenly, breaking the silence of the night.  
" We shall be there by sunrise. When we arrive to the forest, we shall rest, for it is my fear you will not be able to go much further without food and good rest,"  
" I will be fine!" She snapped, her voice taking on heat, " I will not rest until both of our peoples' lives are safe. I do not need you treating me like some.some weak child!"  
The mere anger on her face caused a grin to break out across Legolas's face. Not matter how weak she was, she would not let the fire within herself die. She would not show weakness, for some odd reason, especially to him. The fire her soul seemed to be made of would never burn out, and he loved that about her.  
" What may I ask is so funny?!" She glared at him, " Is something I said amusing to you, Elf?"  
Without replying, Legolas shook his head. Amowiel continued to glare at the back of his head. It was now resolved in her mind to keep up pace with the Elf, for she would to show any weakness on her part. He, for some reason, was the one person she knew of who she was unwilling to show weakness to. It was as if what he thought about her actually mattered.  
They continued to walk for a little over an hour. The night sky had darkened and the only light they used was the full moon that hung low in the sky above them. Again, there was silence.  
Silence had been more common that conversation since the night they had escaped from their captors, and it stayed like that. It was as if they were scared to talk, fearing one might say something to displease the other. They didn't want to talk about what might happen if they fail.what would happen to them. They would both be considered traitors if their peoples went to war, and the question that silently prayed at the back of both their minds was " If we are tried for treason, will the other stay at my side?"  
Finally, Legolas knew that as soon as they reached the top of the hill that stood before them, they would reach the boarders of Mirkwood forest. They would enter a place Legolas called home and that Amowiel feared. Valar only knew what might greet them within the forest, but it had to be risked.to save the races or Elves and Men alike.  
The huge trees of Mirkwood stood feet away from them, leaving looming shadows from the darkness over them. The forest looked dangerous in this light.  
A shudder traveled up Amowiel's back. Too many horrible memories were from this place, and she was in no hurry to travel back through these woods. Many nightmares involved this place, and what she had lost here.  
" We're here," Legolas told her simply, barely noticing how Amowiel had paled considerably since Mirkwood had come into her sights.  
" Excuse me if I do not appear joyful," Amowiel muttered under her breath, feeling yet another shiver travel up her spine.  
" Come," Legolas spoke, ignoring completely Amowiel's sarcasm, " After we enter the forest and are at least an considerable amount away from the edge, we'll rest,"  
" I told you before," Amowiel snapped angrily, looking at Legolas with fire in her green eyes, " I'm fine!"  
" Amowiel," Legolas told her, not really wanting to start an argument but at least make her see the point of resting, " we've traveled for almost two days without rest nor food, I highly believe that if you travel at this pace much further, I'll end up carrying you, and believe me, I have no intention of doing that,"  
" But-" she started, trying to argue that it was necessary that they reach the Elven halls before Gondor's army was. If not, it may be too late to stop this war that was upon them, and if that were to happen, many lives would be lost, and there would probably be a rift too great between humans and Elves to repair.  
" We will get there before the army," Legolas reassured her, " they will have a hard time traveling in such a great number through these forests, for they are very dense and full of dangers. Us on the other hand, will travel easier. I know the territory and I know the quickest ways back to my home,"  
" Fine," she said, folding her arms over her chest like a defeated little child, " we'll rest, but not because I asked to or anything,"  
Without even replying, Legolas pulled the sleeve of her dress and pulled her along with him. She pulled her arm away quickly, muttering how she could walk well enough by herself.  
Finally, after almost a weeks travel, they found themselves under the tall and dark trees of Mirkwood forest. The woods were pitch dark all around them, and inside was completely silent. No light came through the tops of the huge and dense trees. It seemed quite frightening to be standing here.  
Without stopping, Legolas and Amowiel continued their way through, sidestepping and avoiding trees as they went. Soon, Amowiel could no longer see the edge of the forest and the light that had come from it. Another shiver ran up her spine, and she thought about the vows she had made ever since she had escaped her as a child. She had always vowed that someone would have to kill her before they got her back inside this forest. It was quite funny, now she was in a rush to enter, and with an Elf non-the less.  
" We may stop now," Legolas said quite suddenly, and stopped.  
" How much longer until we reach the Elven halls?" Amowiel asked, feeling her voice falter when she actually thought about setting foot in that place again. No matter what she had convinced herself of; she was still terrified of that place. The Elven halls, to her, just made her remember that she had lost someone dear to her, her mother, to a murderer who was still getting away with it.  
" It depends," Legolas replied simply. He had still not noticed the way she faltered with every mention of Mirkwood. His mind was too occupied with other matters. What if they were to get to The Elven halls after the battle had already started? Would anyone even listen to them? If they were to show up together, he knew they would both be tried for treason, and then what would happen?  
Silence again settled over them, and this time it was uncomfortable. It lasted minutes, and then Amowiel broke it with another one of the questions that had been plaguing Legolas's mind.  
" Will anyone even believe you if you speak that your brother killed my mother?" she asked, her voice strained, " I mean, he is the crowned price, is he not? And you are just." Her voice faltered suddenly, realizing what she was saying.  
" A killer," Legolas finished grimly. He hated this! Why must he be known for only killing, when he did not choose this path, but it had been forced upon him.  
" I'm sorry," Amowiel replied sorely, " I did not mean for it to sound that way,"  
" Aye, but it is the truth," he replied lamely, " And no, I do not think that they will believe me, for they would not trust me if their lives depended upon it. My father will probably try to protect my brother, and my brother, the viper that he is, will most likely blame it on me, saying that I am the one who murders, not him,"  
" I'll be there to back you up," Amowiel whispered, " I'll be there to tell the truth,"  
" Do you really think my brother will let you live?" he asked, not meaning to sound as blunt as he did.  
Amowiel turned her head away quickly, knowing that tears were wanting to fall. He was right, his brother would try to kill her, and just to make sure Legolas would not have any one to back up his story. Another reason she feared to go any further, she herself may die by the hands of the same man who killed her mother.  
" Do you not remember my promise?" Legolas asked her, feeling sorry he had been so blunt with the woman, " I promised to protect you, and even if that means fighting against my own brother, I will. I will not let you die Amowiel, and I will be true to my word,"  
" I believe you," she replied softly, " but I still fear returning. I have had nightmares since I was a little girl about going back into Mirkwood, and I think I'll still have nightmares after this. I've lost so much here, and I'm scared. You're right, your brother, and probably your father too, will try to stop us from stopping this war. My father too will try to stop us, but we have to. If our races are to fight now, it will affect whatever future we're supposed to have. I know you won't let me die, or a least, you'll try your hardest, and I thank you for it. You're also right that they'll try to stop us, even if that means killing us, and if I assume correctly, you'll be the first one everyone will want to blame, just because you are you father's assassin,"  
Legolas sighed. She was too right, and he knew when it came down to it, the people would much rather listen to their leaders than an assassin Elf and human woman. " If only our courses had not lead us down these paths," he said simply, more to himself than to Amowiel.  
" Even if this was the not the path we would have chosen for ourselves," Amowiel smiled a bit, " it still will turn out alright. From what you've said, everyone at your home thinks of you as only a killer, but I don't. You've saved my life more than once, and even though I started out wanting to hate you for taking me away from my home, I can't. To tell the truth, I'm happier here with you than I ever was in Gondor. You've opened my eyes, and shown me that anything can happen. Without you, I would have always hated the Elves and this war would have happened, and though it still might, we may yet stop it. Think of it like this Legolas, if you had not been an assassin, we'd have not met. All those years ago, you would have not met me, for you would have not just been reentering, and now, you would not have come to me. Good things come out of the bad and the prime example of that would be our...friendship. I will not say that I'm not terrified of what may come, but I will say that as long as you're with me, I'll be able to face it,"  
Legolas felt a smile tug at the ends of his lips. Her words were sweet and from the heart, and Legolas felt the same towards her. His feelings that were towards her swelled within himself and momentarily, he was confused and shocked. He had never felt so strongly about one person, and something in his own heart told him that Amowiel was possibly feeling the same things as he was.  
Without even hesitating for a moments thought, he walked up to Amowiel, causing her to look up at him, her eyes shining with confusion. Without another moments thought, Legolas reached down and brought his lips to Amowiel's. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Shout outs  
  
Alida fruit- Thanks! I'm glad u thought I wrote the last chapter well (I thought it was horrible, personally!) I'm glad u understand about the whole life's stopping me from updating, and I'm glad you can wait a long time, because I'm still not sure when I'll have time to update (I have Mid-terms coming up next week!)! Well, that's all for now! Keep reviewing!  
  
Libby- Yes, I know it was too long and not too much happened, but I thank u lots for reviewing anyway. You must have been mad at me for a while! Anyway, thanks for sticking with me! Much luv!  
  
Nairobi- Thanks for waiting all this time for an update! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you'll like the future chapters too! And I hope I'll be able to update a lot sooner for you guys! Rock on!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~ AN- well look at that, I finally threw in the romance, which I have been planning to put in from the start. Hey, a lot of you guys probably won't like the whole romance deal, but hey, my story, my rules! But yeah, hopefully you'll just go along with it, but hey, I hope you don't complain too much! Actually, hopefully you'll like the chapter anyway! Well, rock on, and since I have major mid-terms next week, I will again not have time to write, so my next update probably won't be until at least the first week of November, but I make no promises! Well, until the next chapter, and don't forget to review! LOL! ~ 


	12. Chapter 12

~ AN-Well, I'm done my midterms! Happy much! And since I have Thursday and today off (the teachers had something to do with the district) I decided to sit down and write! It's Halloween!!!!! Happy!!!!! Yes, I am going trick or treating this year, cuz I love free candy and who really gives a damn if I'm 14? Oh well.FREE CANDY! Anywaz, I'm quite surprised that you all so far stuck with me, even through the romance stuff, considering I know how most people feel about romance related to LOTR (unless it's someone who got together in the trilogy) and in a sense, I feel the same way (but not totally!) Anyway, for all of you people who are quite disproved of the romance between Legolas and Amowiel, you might just like what's coming up.. ~  
  
Disclaimer- Guess what, I still don't own.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Legolas drew away from her; trying to let his lips linger upon Amowiel's as long as they could. Finally, he was standing upright again, and peering into Amowiel's beautiful face, watching intently for her reaction. He prayed that he was right, that she felt the same way about him.  
Confusion shone in her green eyes, but below the puzzlement, laid joy. Legolas's actions confused her, and yet set her heart racing and her body tingling. Over the past days, her feeling for him had grown greater than they already had been.  
" Legolas." she started, not really knowing what she was going to say, but never had a chance to finish anyway. Legolas placed a finger over her lips to silence her.  
" Do not speak now, for you will ruin the moment. Let the magic rest between us, for now it is time for sleep. You are still weary and need rest. We shall talk in the morning,"  
She wanted to argue, to try to persuade him to talk now, but suddenly she seemed to have fatigue wash over her. Suddenly, the only thing she wanted to do, confused as she might be, was sleep.  
" You shall have your way Legolas, We shall talk in the morning," She sighed, " For I am truly tired, and will need rest. But you must promise you will not try to back out of the talk between us that is well overdue to us,"  
" That I can promise without doubt of breaking it," he said with a small smile.  
Without another word, the two slept, wondering with apprehension of the words that would be said between then tomorrow. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next morning, Amowiel was jolted awake. It was still dark all around her, and at first she thought it must still have been the nighttime, but the she saw Legolas awake, sitting with his back rested against a tree and a small smile upon his lips.  
" How long have you been awake?" she asked quietly, pulling herself into a sitting position.  
" Since the sun rose," came his curt reply.  
" It is morning?" Amowiel asked, quite surprised. It was still as dark in these woods as it had been the previous night.  
" It is always dark here. The trees are tall, and block out the sun. When you have lived here your whole, immortal life, you can tell the difference,"  
" Oh,"  
An unsettled silence settled over them. Each knew what was coming next, but it seemed neither wanted to start the impending conversation.  
" I suppose," Legolas started, unsure of what he was going to say, " You would like an explanation of my actions last night,"  
" Unless you decided to play with my heart, it is my guess that you have feelings for me, but I may be wrong," Amowiel guessed quietly.  
" You guess correctly," Legolas spoke, a small smile on his lips, " I play not with your heart, and what I did was as sudden to you as it was to me,"  
" If that is so," Amowiel looked up at him, her eyes shining, " that would mean you care for me, and that the feelings I have been feeling for you so suddenly will not go unrequited,"  
It felt as though a weight had been lifted off Legolas's heart. Amowiel felt for him too, and his actions the previous night would not be returned by anger.  
" Yes Amowiel," he started, still not entirely sure what words would exit from his mouth, " I care for you, and I think I love you. For a long time, I've kept myself from letting my emotions show, but ever since we met, I've not been able to control the feelings I have for you. In all my long years of life in this world, I have never met anyone, Elf or Human, that I have cared for more than you. You've made me realize that I don't have to hate myself because of what I've done,"  
" I'm glad I've made such a big impact on you," she let out a little laugh.  
" If we are able to stop this war," he continued, fearing that if he stopped now, he wouldn't continue, " I want you to stay with me. I don't care if we go back to your home or stay in Mirkwood, all I want is to be with you,"  
" Even if we do stop the battle," Amowiel spoke softly and sadly, casting her eyes downward, " there will still be hate between our peoples, and that may take a hundred years to mend. Our love would never be accepted, no matter where we were to go. They would try to keep us apart, and I don't know how long love would survive in those conditions,"  
Stepping forward, Legolas wrapped his arms around her stomach, causing her to look up into his face. " No matter what obstacles we will have to over come, we will. You're right, they would try to drive us apart, and if we must, we can leave. No matter what people will try to do to us, I'll always stand by you, no matter the cost,"  
A smile lit up upon Amowiel's face " You make things sound like they will be easy. I will go wherever you go Legolas, and will not once utter a complaint, for I love you so. But before we plan so far, we must first stop the war. For all that is known to us, we may be killed as traitors as soon as we arrive to the Elven halls. Hope that our peoples will see that war is not the answer, and also pray they will give no heed to our love,"  
Legolas cupped her chin and looked down at her. " Near the beginning of our journey, you asked me a question. You asked me if you were just a woman I was sent to assassinate and took hostage instead, or were you something more. I have already told you my feeling, but I feel the need to answer your question outright. You will never believe how glad I am that I did not kill you that night in Gondor, and took you instead. First, you became the first true friend I had had since before the time my mother was killed, and now, you are the only woman I have truly ever loved. To think of what would have happened if I had killed you that night makes me sick. To think I ever wanted to even hurt you makes me feel the same way. So no Amowiel, you are so much more to me than that, and among the many things you are, is my savior. Without you, I would have never seen that I can choose my own path, and that I do not need to kill for my father. You taught me that I can forge my own destiny, and without you I would still be nothing but a cold hearted assassin,"  
Without another word, Legolas brought his lips to Amowiel's. This kiss was longer than the one they had shared the previous night, and it was filled with love. Suddenly, Amowiel's body jerked and she uttered a strong gasp. Her body slumped into Legolas's.  
Quickly, Legolas pulled away from her, and looked down into her face with confusion, for her beautiful features were filled with immense pain and it looked like she was trying to hold a scream down in her throat.  
" What-" Legolas started to ask what was the matter, but then he say what exactly was wrong.  
Amowiel was wounded. A thin arrow stuck out of her back, and it was wedged in deep. Blood seeped out of the wound, and it was too dark. Blood only was that dark when an organ had been punctured.  
" Amowiel!" Legolas cried, taking her to the ground and laying her down upon her side. Quickly, he scanned the surrounding woods to see who had shot at them, and hit Amowiel.  
By now, tears were pouring down Amowiel's pale cheeks. Her face was scrunched up in pain. He had to get the arrow out of her, and right now!  
" This will hurt," he whispered soothingly and softly to her, as he broke off the end of the arrow and wrapped his hand around the broken arrow. Suddenly he pulled the arrow with all his might. Amowiel screamed in sudden agony, and her scream caused Legolas to grimace.  
With the arrow now out of her, blood began to pour out of her small body, and fear started to creep into Legolas's heart. The wound was too deep, and too much blood was leaking out of her.  
" No." he whispered painfully, knowing, but not wanting to believe what was going to happen. No matter what he could try, Legolas was no healer, and Amowiel was losing blood far too quickly. She was going to die.  
" Legolas," she whispered painfully, already suspecting and fearing the answer to the question she was going to ask, " am I going to die?"  
Legolas could not bring himself to answer. He knew the answer, but would not believe it. She could not die! Not now, not when they had just begun to love each other!  
Amowiel did not need him to answer, for his hesitation and face was answer enough for her. She was so scared. She had seen her mother die, and had always wondered from that day if her mother had been scared while she lay dying, and now she knew the answer. Death was terrifying.  
Legolas felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. How could this be Happening?!  
" Do not worry Legolas," she spoke softly. She may be scared, but she had to be strong, because from the look on Legolas's face, he would break if she were to cry and because she loved him, she would not put Legolas through more pain than necessary at her. death. " I will soon be with my mother again. Do not cry for me, for I am not worth it. I know you love me, and I know that my.. Death will cause you pain, but you have to promise that no matter what, you will still try to stop this war. The war between our peoples has already claimed one life, and that is mine. And I know you will carry guilt for me, but don't. You tried to keep your promise to protect me, and I love you so much for it, but it is fate that I must pass on now, and not be able to live out the rest of my life loving you. I want you to remember me always though, and even if you live to see the end of this world, I hope you'll still have a little place in your heart for me," she gasped as sudden pain went through her body, " I love you Legolas," she could feel herself start to slip away and darkness started to take her.  
" I love you Amowiel," Legolas chocked out.  
A small smile lit up upon Amowiel's face, and she looked up at Legolas with eyes full of love. With the small still upon her lips, Lay Amowiel of Gondor passed out of the world.  
Legolas watched as the light in Amowiel's once vibrant green eye faded and died. Unable to peer into her dead eyes, Legolas slowly took his hand and closed them. She was dead.  
Tears rolled down his cheeks, leaving wet trails as then drifted down his face. He had kept the tears in, so not to cry in front of Amowiel, but now they slipped freely down his face. He had not cried since his mother had been killed, and now he cried again as yet another woman he loved was cruelly taken from him.  
It wasn't fair! How could she be taken from him so quickly?! They had just found that they loved each other, and just as they were planning how to make their love survive, she was killed. IT WASN'T FAIR!  
With tear filled eyes, Legolas's gaze rested on the two halves of the arrow that had killed Amowiel. He felt anger swell in him. Who could have killed her?  
He picked up the two halves and looked at them closely. With sudden realization, his eyes widened. This arrow was and Elvish one, and not only that, but it was one of the ones specially crafted for only two people. The arrow was one of those given only to the royal children, and the only other person who could have killed Amowiel was Delund.. His brother!  
Legolas dropped the arrow and closed his eyes. Of all people, how could his own brother be responsible? Somehow, Delund had found them, and he must have recognized Amowiel. He had been the one who had killed Amowiel.  
  
Legolas's heart sank lower. He had promised Amowiel that he would protect her from Delund, and yet she had been killed by his hand.  
Even if it were the last thing Legolas were ever to do, he would stop this war, just as Amowiel had wanted, and then he would confront his brother, who had killed the only woman he had ever truly loved. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* SHOUT OUTS!!!!  
  
Libby- Yeah yeah, Legomances get really old, but if you look at it from my view, the romance in this story adds better conflicts and makes the anguished plot stronger. Think of it this way, if Legolas hadn't fallen in love with Amowiel (but were still friends) she would have been killed, he would have been sad of course, and he would have gone to try to stop the war, and possibly never really changed inside. But throw in the romance, and you create anguish. The woman he loved and had sworn to protect was killed by his brother, and just because she was human. Now Legolas will have an actual REASON to fight to stop this war, to avenge Amowiel, even if it means his own death. Now do you get why I threw in romance? Well, I hope so! It makes it more dramatic! Anywaz, I hope that all made sense to you! Bai bai!  
  
Nirobie- Hey! I'm so glad that at least one of y'all don't mind waiting for updates! LOL! And I'm also glad you seemed (from your review that is) to enjoy the romance. It's such a shame it didn't last very long.  
  
Sdoinky- Hey, I wasn't aware the story had an "R" rating! I thought it was just "PG-13"! Because as a rule, nothing I write is ever below "PG-13". Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and review again!  
  
Sirithiliel- Hey! Yeah.considering there are maybe three chapters left at the most, so quite possibly I'll be able to update sooner! LOL! Bai bai!  
  
Alida- fruit- Yes! Midterms are over (angels sing from the heavens)! And since these were my first ones, I was kinda stressed out! LOL! I think I figured out why I'm having such a hard time writing this story (besides the whole life takes up way too much time!). I think, subconsciously, I've known for the past few chapters, that it was almost time to kill off Amowiel, and I absolutely hate myself for killing her, so I tried to keep her alive for as long as possible. Make sense? It's way weird, but I find that if you create a character and go far enough in depth of them and use them, they start to grow on you and you start to luv them in a certain way, and I created Amowiel far better than I created man other characters, and I hated myself for killing her and not letting her live with happiness in her life, but it was all for the good of the story. Anyway, I hope that makes sense, and I can't wait to read your next review. Bai bai.  
  
AN- Well, I really can't believe I actually killed her off. I totally hate that I actually did, and almost re-wrote this chapter after writing it and letting Amowiel live, but I told myself it had to be this way. It was totally sad, but it had to be done. There all you people who didn't want Amowiel and Legolas to stay together, they can't now. Anywaz, please review and I hope to get this chapter up really soon, so rock on! Bai bai!! 


	13. Chapter 13

~ AN- Hey hey everyone! I am so SORRY it has taken me this long to update, but you cannot believe how swamped I am. I'm in the school musical, which I have to go every Thursday and Sunday, my teachers are packing on the homework so we can start to prepare for our exams and I have about four tests a week, and then I have all the x-mas stuff to get ready for! Oh, and I did already have this chapter finished once, but then my stupid computer deleted the whole freakin chapter! So, I do promise that next (and last) chapter will be out before Christmas, because next week is my last week (but I'm busy all next week, so don't expect it then!) but after that, I will have all day to write this! Anyway, I'm going to shut up now and let y'all start to read. ~  
  
Disclaimer- still don't own and never will  
  
Chapter 13  
  
He hated himself for leaving Amowiel's body, but he had to. He could not just walk into his city carrying her body, so he was forced to leave her there.  
Legolas had left her body leaning against a tree. He had been terrified that an animal would disturb Amowiel's body, so he had left a small Elvish pendant around the woman's neck. Most animals would not disturb those things protected by the Elves.  
He hadn't been able o pull himself away as quickly as he thought he would be able to. How could Amowiel be dead? Something so innocent.so young.how could she die?  
He had lost the one thing alive that meant something more than his own life.  
Finally, he was able to pull himself away and he continued towards their original destination. The Elven halls.  
Legolas had failed to keep his first promise to Amowiel, which had been to protect her, but he would not fail her in her last wish. He would stop this war even if took him to his last breath.  
Even though he knew the odds were now against him, because he had lost the leverage he had had, he believed he could stop this. He would not let himself fail, not when it had been the last promise he had to keep. He had failed Amowiel once, and he would not do it again. And after he stopped the army from Gondor from attacking, he would face is brother.  
Without another moment's hesitation, Legolas continued his way towards the Elven halls. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Not even an hour later, Legolas stood at the gates of his city. He stood there for a moment, thinking about it seemed so long ago that he had first left this place to go to Gondor. How much he had changed since then. How much he had lost.  
He passed through the gates and instantly noticed two things. First, the army from Gondor had not yet arrived. Nothing was in ruins and there was no sign of any battle. Legolas silently thanked the gods for letting him arrive here before the army. At least now he had a better chance of changing their minds. Second, that the city seemed to be completely deserted. For that he was thankful. At least now no one could report to his father and say that he had returned. No one could stop him now.  
He made his way to the stables and prayed that his horse was there. He was in luck, Sowen was there and greeted Legolas excitedly by nuzzling her nuzzle into him. Legolas patted her head.  
" I am glad to see you too old friend," Legolas spoke softly, " but now I must ask you a favor. I need you to ride swiftly into the forest with me,"  
Moments later, Legolas and Sowen rode swiftly through the gates of the city. Not even fifteen minutes away from his city, Legolas could hear the footsteps of the approaching army.  
He realized that if he had arrived any later, it might have been too late to stop this.  
He rode over a small knoll in the land, and when he reached the top, was faced by the entire army of Gondor. At first, the army froze when they saw him, but all at once, they drew their swords and armed their bows.  
Suddenly, Legolas feared that they would just kill him now without listening to what he had to say. Slowly, he climbed off Sowen's back and stood beside the horse and prayed that luck was finally on his side for once.  
" Throw down your weapons," Legolas shouted over the silent crowd, " for I come here unarmed and to talk," It was true, he had left his weapons in the stables when he retrieved Sowen. He had thought that if he had shown up before these humans armed, they would fear he was leading the Elvish army. He had hoped that they might be less inclined to kill someone unarmed.  
" Why should my army listen to you Elf," a cold voice called from the front of the men, " when it is you we are here to destroy?!"  
Legolas looked to the man, already knowing who he was as soon as he said "my army" but still Legolas found it a surprise to actually looking at Amowiel's father. He immediately recognized the similarities in both their appearances. They both had the same colored hair and same face structure. Legolas's yearned immediately to once again see and hold Amowiel again. He would not allow any emotion show on his face, for he could not afford it.  
" I am prince Legolas of Mirkwood," Legolas began loudly, " and I am here as an ambassador for my father, King Thranduil. I am here to ask you to please return to your city. We are aware that an Elf has been killing your lords, but that was not from my father's command. We believe it was a rogue Elf, and we are trying to find him now. My father wants only peace with the Humans, not war," That was a lie, but it was far better than telling them that his father would love to have war with the humans. He would stop this, and the only way to do this would be by lying.  
" And what of my daughter?!" The man asked, his voice still cold.  
This was the lie that Legolas had been preparing to tell. He knew that the question would be asked, and he knew he could not show any emotion. He had to lie.  
" We believe that the woman was taken by the same rogue Elf that has been killing your lords. We have some of our soldiers out searching the forest, but we believe your daughter has been killed,"  
The man locked eyes with Legolas and Legolas would not look away. He knew the man was searching to see if Legolas was lying. After a few moments, the man looked away, but still looked as though he wasn't convinced.  
" Please," Legolas almost begged, " we do not want war. Humans and Elves fought in the last battle together, so why can we not have peace now? Please, think of your daughter. Do you truly believe that she would want you to go to war? Would she rather not be the last to die than the first?"  
Legolas's words left the whole army quiet. There was silence all around them. Then, Amowiel's father cast his head down and looked at the ground.  
" Your words are powerful Elf," he began, his voice no longer cold, " and I shall believe them. Do not believe that peace between our peoples' will come now, for there will still be much to talk about between our peoples. I shall pull back my troops, but only because you speak the truth about what my daughter would want. She would not want any death,"  
Without another word, the man singled for the army and then they turned, and started back towards their own city.  
Legolas stood beside Sowen until the army slowly faded from his view. Then, he climbed back into Sowen's back and slowly rode back towards his city.  
He was numb with disbelief; he had actually stopped the battle. Even if there was not total peace yet, there would be peace, Legolas would make sure of it.  
" I hope you can see this Amowiel," he whispered slowly, " I did not break your promise,"  
With that, he rode back to his city and after he arrived, he led Sowen back to stables, and then made his way into the Elven halls.  
His father and brother sat at the large table with some of the other generals of Mirkwood. They all looked up as he entered.  
" Legolas-" his father started, but Legolas cut him off.  
" Just so you may know," he spoke, his voice colder than usual, " I just stopped a war between humans and Elves. Gondor's army was not even fifteen minutes from our gates, and I convinced them to turn round and return to Gondor. Even though peace is not total yet, I do believe it can and will last. There will most likely be peace talks with the king of Gondor, and I do believe that I will be the one to go to them. I do not want your hatred towards humans destroy the one chance of peace we have with them. Another thing, I refuse to kill for you anymore. If you still wish to have one of your sons as your personal assassins, use Delund, for he seems to have no fault taking a life in cold blood,"  
Without another word, Legolas turned and left the room, not even letting his father speak before slamming the door. Moments later, as he was walking towards his quarters, Delund's voice stopped him.  
" Why is it that you even care about humans?"  
Anger suddenly filled Legolas's veins. How dare Delund even speak to him, after taking Amowiel from him! Quicker than light, Legolas reached his sword, spun around and held the blade at Delund's neck.  
" Do not even try to fight back," Legolas hissed, " for we both know I am the better warrior. You cannot believe how much I wish to kill you now, but before I do, there is one question I must ask. How is it that you can take a life out of nothing but cold blood just to hurt others?"  
" I suppose you're talking about that human you were with. You should be thanking me little brother. She was merely a human, below even you,"  
Furiously, Legolas pushed Delund back against the wall and pushed the blade deeper into his neck, but only enough as to allow some pain and not to kill. A tiny trickle of blood ran down from Delund's neck, and as Legolas saw the blood, he realized something.  
He dropped his blade to his side and backed away from his brother.  
" You will never know how much I want to kill you, but I will not let anymore blood be spilled on your part, even your own,"  
Without another word, Legolas turned and walked away, a silent tear running down his face for all that he had lost. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Shout outs!  
  
Libby- Ok girl, you seriously have to stop freaking me out! You are the only person who wanted Amowiel dead, and I find that just a little disturbing! Considering it was supposed to be sad not "Oh thank God she's dead!" Well, glad you liked the chapter though, and * tear, tear, cry, cry * next chapter is the last chapter.  
  
Karone Evertree- Yrp, there was romance, but before she died.umm.so, maybe you should read the newer chapter if you want romance. Anyway, rock on!  
  
Radianseaserpent- I'm glad the chapter ha such a big effect on you! LOL! Well, I hope you liked this chapter too, even if it was less dramatic. Bai bai!  
  
Alida-fruit- Hey go me. I totally surprised everyone by killing Amowiel off (even though I still hated having to kill her!). Well, you never know.I might just throw in a happy ending! Anyway, I hope your computer didn't cost too much to repair (from the virus) because my friend's computer had one before, and she basically had to go and buy a new one! Anyway.rock on! See you next chapter!  
  
Nirobie- Yes, I agree it does thicken the plot! Well, I hope the fight between Legolas and his brother was what you were expecting! Well, bai bai!  
  
~ AN- Again, I want to apologize for how long it took me to update! It won't take that long next time! Anyway, another thing.next chapter is THE LAST CHAPTER! I really can't believe I'm saying that, because I've been writing this since the summer, and it seems so weird that I won't be writing it anymore after next chapter. But anyway, please review! See y'all later! ~ 


	14. Epilogue

~ AN- Wow, it's so weird to be sitting here and writing this. Well, this is the last chapter. Actually, this is the epilogue. It's so weird to be here, telling you all that there's no more after this. Well, I'll just shut up now and let you all read the last chapter of "Somewhere I belong". Also, I know I said this would be out before X-mas, but I got kinda, sidetracked. ~  
  
Disclaimer- this is the last time I'll be saying this, but here it goes. I still don't own LOTR.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Legolas sat upon his horse and tried not to notice the stares he received as he passed through the gates of Gondor.  
It had been a month since he had prevented the army of Gondor from declaring war. It had been a month since Amowiel had been killed.  
Since then, peace talks had been going on between the king of Gondor, and Mirkwood's representative, prince Legolas. Just as Legolas had predicated, his father made many vein attempts to try and sway Legolas to abandon peace with the Humans. Legolas avoided his father and brother as best as possible, and it suited both his family members fine. They both still feared Legolas might tell of Delund's slayings.  
This was his second visit to Gondor. The first had to bring back Amowiel's body for burial.  
He had been on the head of the team of the search party that had recovered Amowiel's body. Once he had lead (Without letting the others know that he knew where the body was) the fellow Elves to where he had left her body, he had to fight with himself not to let tears loose. None of the Elves could understand why a small smile was frozen upon Amowiel's dead lips. None understood but Legolas.  
He had also been the one who had volunteered to ride the woman's body back. That was a task he entrusted to none but himself. It was also a chance to meet with the King, and start peace talks, or at least set a date for them.  
So the talks had been scheduled, and now Legolas was returning for them. Last time in Gondor, he had planed to stay for only a brief meeting with the king, but as he was leaving, he found himself riding out past the graveyard, where at that time Amowiel was being buried. And he felt this was not one thing he could ride away from.  
He stood away from the humans, but was close enough to watch as her coffin, a simple wooden one, was lowered into the ground and the dirt packed on top of it.  
Again, he had to force himself not to cry.  
These people would never truly know how much of a hero Amowiel had been. She had died to save them, to bring peace to them. She should have had a hero's burial, but none besides Legolas would ever know how much she had sacrificed to save the people she loved. Without her, two of the most powerful races in Middle-Earth would be at war at this very moment.  
She had also caused Legolas to become someone he never knew he could ever become. He now knew the value of life, the value of love. Nothing would ever replace her in his heart. She had given him a meaning, a purpose, and now he would live by it. He would try to keep peace with humans, even if it was a fools errand, for the Valar only knew how long it would be before his father tried to cause trouble again.  
After the burial was over, all of the humans slowly trickled away. The last to leave was Amowiel's father, who looked at Legolas oddly when he saw him still present. Finally, the man left, and Legolas slowly walked up to the newly packed dirt and small wooden marker.  
He knelt beside the grave, feeling tears come into his clear eyes. Slowly, he reached out and placed a small white flower on top of the dirt.  
" I'm so sorry it ended this way Amowiel," he whispered softly, " you shouldn't have died. If anybody, I should have been the one to fall. I was noting but a murder, and you had done nothing wrong. You saved me Amowiel, saved me from what I had been forced to become. No matter what, I will always love you. When you saved me from myself, you also saved the people you cared so much about. You are a hero Amowiel, and I wish so much that you where here with me,"  
He left shortly after, and now here he was, returning to Gondor for the first of what would become of many peace talks. It was funny, some of the Elves of Mirkwood had called him a hero for stopping the war, but that was far fro what Legolas felt. Amowiel had made him become someone who might become a hero someday, and maybe someday he would. His destiny was different now, and maybe someday he would be a hero. A hero who wouldn't let those he loves die.  
He had finally found the one true place he had belonged. That had been with Amowiel, no matter where they were, and she had been painfully ripped away from him.  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ AN- Well, there you go, the last chapter of " Somewhere I belong". It's so weird to be saying this, since this story started sometime around the beginning of summer, but it's actually over. I would like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed my chapters. Without all you guys, and your excellent ideas, I would have never gotten this far. Especially, I have to say a special thanks to two particular reviewers (you were all beyond special to me, but these two just had a very big effect on this story). First, Libby, Whenever I started slacking off, you always were the one to email me and tell me to hurry up, while showering me with compliments. I could have never doe any of this without you. Second, Alida-fruit. You always came up with new ideas for me, and if I got a negative comment, you emailed me right away and told me that I was really good, and not to listen to those people. You cannot believe how much I love (DNQ) you for that, and I really did need it. To everyone else, I love all you guys, because you inspired and helped me through the whole course of the story, and if I was having a bad day, nothing would lift my spirits more than to come home and read what y'all had to say about what I was putting Legolas and Amowiel through. It is a sad thing though, that Amowiel is gone and Legolas didn't get his happy ending, but one thing is right, he did become a hero someday (and that would be the LOTR trilogy, if you didn't get that part already). Anyway, you never know, someday an idea may hit me, and you might just find Amowiel alive again. It's a great thing you know, having your own characters you know, being able to do what you want with them. I'm not saying that there will be a sequel or anything, but I'm not saying there won't be, because already my friend is trying to convince me to write one and an idea might just strike me one day. Anyway, I hope to get a new story or whatever up soon, and I hoe that if you see one, you'll give it a look- see. Well, that's all I have to say, and again, thank you all and you all mean so much to me!  
  
See you in future stories,  
  
Niori ^_^ ~ 


End file.
